An A to Z in the lives of Ron and Hermione
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: "Im sick of being known as Hermione Grangers's boyfriend"...Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I want to be known as Hermione Granger's husband"...Last Chapter people ! Thanks to all my reviewers, and for 1 last time R&R X
1. A time and a place Ron !

Hey! Me again, with another story. This came into my head and I was itching to do another story, so I hope you like it and dont forget to review :)

An A-Z in the Lives of Ron and Hermione 

**A** Time and a Place Ron !

It was the first time Ron was meeting Hermione's parents. Not only were they both nervous, but they were scared to death of introducing Ron to the muggle world. They were currently sitting in the Granger's living room, waiting. Hermione tapped her fingers against the coffee table and took a sip from her tea.

"Hermione, how hard can it be? Honestly, your getting worked up over nothing" he smirked at her, using her own over- used words against her.

"Ron, my parent's aren't as accepting as your's, they have very high standards, I just want everything to go perfect, okay!"

"Look, everything's going to be fine, I'm sure they'll like me, I mean come on, I have met them before"

"Yes, but you weren't..."Hermione blushed

Ron chuckled "We've been together for two weeks now, I've snogged you until my lips turned blue, had my mum walk in on us more than once, walked through the bloody Great Hall holding your hand, and you still get embarrassed about the word boyfriend"

"I know, I know, its silly, okay...Im going to introduce you to my parents, as my - boyfriend, something I've never had to do before. I'm dreading the kinds of questions there going to ask"

"Such as..."Ron said leaning across the table, his head in his hands and giving her a dazzling smile.

"You know, how long have we been together, what do you do for a living, how we met..."

"Two weeks, nothing at the moment, I had dirt on my nose and you delightfully told me so"

"They've tried to set me up before you know" Hermione smiled at the memory

"What? With who?"

"Well, they do go to quite a lot of meeting and functions for dentistry, and one of their colleagues whom they've known for quite a while has a son round about the same age as me. Well, one day, they invited them over for lunch when it was the summer holiday's, just before I arrived at your's for the World Cup. He brought flowers and everything. Such a sweet boy. All the way through eating my sandwhiches and sipping my tea politely I started to, well, pick things out about him"

"Oh, such as?" said Ron defensively.

"Well, he had hair colour similar to yours, but nowhere near as shocking in texture. I kept thinking, how could I look at that colour for the rest of my life, knowing that there was a more exciting version somewhere else"

Ron smiled at her and reached across the table for her hand, he gripped it tight.

"He tried putting his arm around me" Hermione continued "I could see my parents exchanging knowing looks, both of them thinking it was going well, and they were going to take all the credit. But I was being polite for them, really, more than anyone else. I'd already told them that Viktor and I had agreed to stop contacting eachother, to spare future feelings, and they didn't know you were even in the picture"

"I was in the picture?"

"Since day one..." she whispered, blushing. They sat for a moment, the panic and the stress slowly ebbing away.

Hermione, who had been looking out of the window of the large sized living room, looked back to Ron, and smiled.

"Your right, what could possibly go wrong?" Hermione said. They had eachother, and that was all that mattered.

"It's not like there going to walk through the door and start questionning you about our sex life is it" Ron grinned, much to Hermione's horror. Trust Ron to joke about something they hadn't even done yet...

Clang.

Ron and Hermione turned. There, in the archway leading to the living room was the Grangers. Mrs Granger had dropped a bag full of tins, one rolled across the living room and hit Ron's shoe. Mr Granger looked more furious than shocked. Ron stood up, and Hermione's heart nearly dropped through the floor.

"Hi, I'm Ron" Ron walked across to them, extending his hand, the Grangers mouth's still open in shock, looking down at Ron's hand.

Hermione laughed nervously. This was going to be one hell of a meet and greet.


	2. Bloody hell Hermione !

**B**loody Hell Hermione !

Hermione sat on the sofa, reading her tales of Beedle the Bard. She had a bottle of blue bell flames next to her as Harry lay on his bunk, Ron taking watch. She tapped the bottle absent mindedly, humming her favourite tune from when she was a little girl. She heard a huff from her right and looked up to see Harry glaring at her. She stopped tapping at once, knowing full well what hung around his neck.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe I should take the locket for a while, give you a bit of peace, time for some sleep?"

"Im fine..."

"Maybe if we put it in my bag for a while, give us all a bit of rest?"

He nodded reluctantly, and passed it to her. At once Hermione felt its presents, but decided to say no more on the matter, looking down at the bag hanging around her waist. She tood up her books again, thinking she was missing something.

She slammed her book down , placing the blue bell flames on the kitchen counter, and sat on her bunk. She thought of Ron, sitting outside in the freezing cold. Maybe she would be able to get some time alone with him for a while? She shook her head at the silliness. Well, he certainly wouldnt want to spend time alone with me. She took a deep breath, and proceeded forwards.

"Ron?"

Ron jumped, but presented to her a warm smile.

"Hey, alright?"

"Sure. Would you like any tea?"

"Yeah, cheers mine, that'd be great" Hermiones heart swooping as he addressed her. She didn't usually like her name shortened, or any sorts of nickames. But it was Ron, he could call he what he wanted. Only he could get away with it. She walked back in the tent, trying to conceal a sweet smile. She clicked the kettle on, and proceeded to make the beverages. When she returned, Ron was facing the tent opening, waiting for her. He muttered his thanks as he handed her the cup, their hands touching for the briefest of moments. Ron felt his cheeks light up, even in the cold wind.

"Would you mind taking over watch for a while. My legs have started to go numb, need a warm shower I think..."

"Wha-" she had been looking at him intently "Yes of course" she said, watching as he drained the last of his tea.

"I wont be long, and then I'll come and sit with you okay" he touched his gloved hand to hers, and then stood up. He coughed, seemingly undecided whether to proceed, but took the blanket he had previously had wrapped around himself, and placed it around Hermione. With much struggle, Hermione kept the smile off her face, muttered her thanks, and then he was gone.

What a lovely gesture, thought Hermione. Two years ago, Ron wouldnt have even thought of anything of the sort. She breathed in, inhaling his scent. She, ultimatley, was wrapped in Ron. How ironic, at the moment, physically and mentally, she was wrapped in Ron. All of her senses filled with him. The thought made her shiver, along with a sudden strong breeze. She looked at the night sky, so beautiful and probably the one thing that was affected in this godforsaken war. She looked down at her now empty cup, feeling that she could do with another. Maybe I should do Ron one also, might cheer him up. Oh stop lying to yourself, you just want a chance to spend more time with him, to talk and to smile.

It might be the only time we get to do it before-

No. I'm not thinking about that now.

She stood up, taking Ron's blanket with her, through the tent opening and placing it on the sofa. For the millionth time in a month, she placed sugar, milk and a single tea bag into a cup, two for Ron, she knew he was impatient and liked it strong, and then looking at the kettle, realised it was empty. She unclicked it, and walked over the the sink, opening the kettle's latch, and turning the cold water tap to the left.

A shriek similar to that of of a farm animal wailed through the air. Hermione dropped the kettle, the water pouring into the sink, and Harry shot up on his bunk, hitting his head on the bunk above. Without a seconds hesitation, they both whipped out their wands, pointing it towards the bathroom door. What could possibly have gone on in the bathroom? Hermione ruled out anything serious straight away. No- one, including death eater and Voldemort himself would be able to get into that bathroom without them being alerted by the super sensory charm, plus the fact that they'd been here the whole time. They would have noticed if someone just strolled into the tent and joined Ron in the bathroom. _Joined Ron in the bathroom..._this was not the time to be thinking about things like that...

Perhaps a spider had found its way into the bathroom once more. Only last week had Hermione had to use one of her blue bell flame jars to scoop one up and put it outside of the tent. Ron refused point blank to go to the toilet for nearly 6 hours until she gave in.

There was a clamber and a thud as Ron rushed to get out of the bathtub. Hermione and Harry, shared a confused glance, and then the bathroom door whipped open.

To a very half naked Ron.

Hermione averted her eyes as Ron stood in the doorway, a towel around his waist and a furious expression etched across his features.

"Who the hell turned off the hot water?"

Hermione gasped, looking towards the sink and the now empty kettle settled within it. She blushed, looking back at Ron. It was a known fact that if the shower and any tap within the tent coincided, the shower would run cold." Dodgy pumbling" Ron called it. Harry started to laugh at the sight of a shivering, wet Ron dripping on the floor like a dog that had just been out for a walk in the rain. Hermione tried her best to not look guilty, but a smirk crossed her face.

"I was going to make some tea-" she started

"Bloody hell Hermione, you know this tent's not wired up right"

Hermione started giggling, turning away to avoid his gaze, as she felt her eyes slipping further south, over his wet shoulder, past a plain torso and -

"Hurry up and get dressed, I need the water to boil the kettle" she said feeling her cheeks heat up. She knew the knowing glance Harry was shooting her way. He was loving every minute of her obvious discomfort.

"Hurry up and get- Hurry up! Can't even have 5 minutes in the shower now without being disturbed. If I catch a cold now Hermione!-"

"Oh do be quite before I _really _make you squeel!" She said her tone a tad annoyed but mostly amused as she reached for the recently disregarded kettle. However a moment too late did she realise the implications of her words. Harry laughed from his bunk, and she turned back to Ron, his neck and ears red. He nodded, seemingly lost for words and replied

"Right, well I'll just..." and he closed the door.

Hermione stood shocked for a moment. She glanced at Harry, embarrassment hitting her on waves. "No! I didnt mean it like that, honestly I just meant-"

"Save it for someone who believes you Hermione"

"Now really! Dont be so immat-"

"Which is no- one" he chuckled

"Honestly" Hermione mumbled, more to herself, her cheeks blushing madly. She grabbed Ron's blanket and placed it over her legs, deciding to wait until he was done. Once again, she found herself tapping the blue bell flames, only this time out of sheer nerves. 5 minutes later, he emerged from the tiny bathroom, his hair plastered to his face, his t- shirt clinging to places Hermione had only ever dreamt about. She gulped, and forgetting about the the tea, nodded towards outside. He pulled a jumper over his head, and zipped up a coat, and they walked to the tent entrance, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Hermione pointed her wand at Ron's hair, and instantly it was dry. He muttered his thanks, her replying that he doesnt want to catch a cold, with a smirk. He nodded, and just as they felt the autumn leaves crunch beneath their feet, they heard Harry call:

"Is there going to be more squeeling, or shall I save the muffliato-" Hermione wasn't quick enough with her silencing charm, Harry's mouth moving but no sound coming out after his last word. Ron snorted, finding the situation funny. Hermione on the other hand, blushed even more and sat on the cold floor, looking at anywhere but Ron.

rhrhrhrhrh

Hey :D chapter 2 finished woop :) hope you liked it and please review. Just click that button and tell me what you think !


	3. Can't

Whilst writing this chapter I listened to Birdy's Skinny Love, and Avril Lavignes When your gone, which I both adore. I thought they were quite emotional songs, and I tried to put myself in Ron's frame of mind. It starts of with Ron being angsty and hurt, but dont worry, we'll get to Romione :) Hope you enjoy !

**C**ant !

A tear slid down Ron's cheek as the last embers of the fire died down. A slight tapping sound made Ron jump, looking over at the open window as it swung back and forth, but he just couldn't find the energy to get up and cross the kitchen to close it. Fred would never walk across that kitchen again, never sit with him and have a joke. You'd think with so many siblings, loosing just one wouldnt impact you as much, but boy did it hurt. It was like a dull thud. Thud, thud. He gulped and sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. He thought of Fred, before all the war, all the suffering...

_..._

_There was a storm. The windows rattled, the rain hitting hard against the attic roof. One of the reasons Ron didn't like where his bedroom was, he was so far away from anyone else if something bad were to happen. It would take longer to get to them, to help. He wishes he had a twin, so he always had someone who understood him. He grabbed biscuits, his teddy missing an arm, and a pillow, and clambered under the bed. He felt foolish, Ginny was a year younger than him, she was five, and he was six! You'd think at six year old child would be able to get to sleep all on thier own, no assistance needed, but no! I'm hiding under the bed like a baby. Fred and George would laugh if they found me. _

_A tear slid down young Ron's cheek as a tree branch snapped against the window pane, making him jump and his heart thud ten times as fast. He heard something, something close, footsteps, coming closer, and close._

_"Where's Ron" he heard one of the twins say._

_"I dunno, check under the bed, and in the wardrobe, you know he hates the weather when its like this"_

_He heard the wardrobe door open, and then Fred's head bobbed down under the bed. _

_"Hey, what you doin under there?"_

_Ron shrugged his shoulders and feeling silly again ,turning away before they could see his scared face. He suddenly felt arms around his waist, and he was being dragged out by George. He felt arms around him and suddenly he was seated inbetween the twins on his bed. _

_"Hey, where's biscuit gone?"_

_"What!" Ron panicked, he didnt know Fred and George knew about his bear._

_"You dont want to leave him all alone in this storm do you, he'll be scared!" Fred got on his hands and knees and reached under the bed and pulled out his tatty looking bear. He brushed him off, and handed him back to Ron, who sat looking surprised. Fred smiled. _

_"So, wanna come into our room for a bit, you can share my bed if you want, Ginny's already in with George"._

_Ron nodded, and smiled at them both in thanks. They sat there for a moment, and Ron spoke._

_"I dont like the storm..."_

_Fred and George shared a glance. They knew how Ron could get._

_"Doesnt matter, it's not gonna get you, were here, not goin anywhere. Mum and Dad are downstairs, the storm isn't gonna hurt you" Fred said, George nodding, agreeing. _

_"Its loud"_

_"So are you when your having one of your temper tantrums. Im sure if the storm met you on a bad day, it would be scared too!"George laughed. Ron wiped his nose on his sleave and smiled back at him. _

_"Come on then, we're all supposed to be asleep, Mum and Dad will be going to bed soon"_

_George got up and opened the door for them to go through, but before he could stand, Fred had easily grabbed him around the waist, picked him up and hoisted him onto his back. Ron placed his arms around Fred's neck, and they continued down the stairs. Ginny was waiting by the bedroom door, looking excited that they were all going to share a room for the night. Ron doubted they would get any felt Fred hoist him forwards once more, and he climbed onto the top bunk. Fred followed after him, and he knew George and Ginny were on the bed below them. At first he slept the opposite end, but soon enough, he scramble closer to his brother, Fred giving him a reassuring smile as the thunder rumbled in the skies above. Ron put his head on Fred's chest, feeling safe, secure, and out of harms way,his fear ebbing away slowly as he felt the heartbeat of his sibling beating as they fell into a comfortable slumber._

_..._

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, from the doorway. Ron didnt hear her. She walked over and whispered once more "Are you awake".

Ron looked up from the ashes in the fire place, and gave her a weak smile. She sat next to him, leaning on the arm of the patch work arm chair. Moonlight streaked through the room, illuminating Ron's face, allowing her to instantly read the emotion. Heartbreak, anguish, grief, sadness, and she didn't have a clue what to do. She placed a had on his shoulder, glad for some sort of contact. Since returning from Hogwarts that morning , she gave Ron watery smiles and reassuring pats, but he was breaking before her eyes, crumbling like the walls of the castle. His guard was down, every barrier that he had ever put up in front of her was now gone. It was just him, her and every negative emotion possible present.

"Ron, you need some sleep"

"Cant"

"Ron-" she jumped as the window swung back and hit the Burrow wall once more. She walked over and shut it, instantly feeling warmer and safer, like the small thing like a window would stop anyone from getting in and hurting them. Not that Ron could be hurt any more at this moment. It seemed any more grief would reduce him to nothing, an empty shell. But she knew, that her Ron was still in there, waiting to be pulled out, to be saved, from going under.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Can't"

She nodded, accepting that he wanted to be alone, some time to come to terms with what had happened. She patted his shoulder a few times, squeezing it, and then got up to go, but before she had chance to walk even one step, Ron's hand reacher for her wrist, and he pulled her down onto the armchair with him. Her legs went over the opposite arm, seated on Ron's lap perfectly. Her arms went around his neck, and she heard him swallow.

"Are you sure there isnt anything I can do?" she whispered.

Ron's chin quivered, a tear escaping. She reached her hand up and stroked her pale fingers over it, sweeping the trail of grief away. He leant into her hand. Ron closed his eyes , holding Hermione's waist tighter, placing his head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat. He remembered when Fred's heartbeat had once been this close, and now, those sounds would never be heard again. He took a deep breath, gathering himself, and looked back up at this angel before him. He gave her a weak smiled, and she understood. All he needed was her, to be here, to love, to hold, to be his leaning post when he needed it, to catch the tears that fell, like he would do for her.

"Do you like me?" she whispered, needing to hear the conformation, the certainty in his voice.

"Can't" he said, looking into her glistening eyes.

Hermione's heart stopped, fearing the worst, what did he possibly mean, surely-

"What" she whispered, bearly audible, there faces inches apart.

"Cant go back to like now, past that a long time ago. If it's possible, I think I surpassed love also. I dont think there's even a word, at least not one that I'm aware of"

Hermione swallowed, and leant forward, thier noses touching, thier eyes boring into each other. "Fred would be so proud of you. If he ever knew what you did, destroying the Horcrux, saving so many people, going on to live a happy life, he would be sitting on his cloud sayin 'That's my brother, that one, right there, he helped defeat You- Know- Who'"

"He would?"

"Yep, and do you know what else he'd be saying?" Hermione said, more bolder this time, her voice raising from a whisper. He tilted his head in question, curious about her answer.

"He'd say 'Ron got the girl, a girl he's had for a long time, only he just didn't know it'" her cheeks turning a slight pink in the moonlight, her voice cracking.

Ron grinned, a tear still strolling down his cheek, and Hermione nearly broke down in happiness. Not since their kiss had she seen Ron smile properly, genuinely, not a 'Its okay, I'm fine' grimace he'd given to his mum a few times today, not a 'Im handling it' smile she had recieved in the past few months on their hunt. It was genuine, honest, natural, and pure.

"Promise me something" Hermione said. He nodded at her, no even knowing what it was she was going to say.

"Promise that if there's something bothering you, about Fred, or about anything, anything at all, you wont sit and grieve on your own, you won't push me away"

He nodded, the promise in his eyes.

"There will be no more secrets, no more resentment , " she took a breathe, steadying herself, preparing, her heart picking up speed ",no more leaving"

She could see the heartbreak in Ron's eyes, less than a fingers width away from hers.

"Couldnt even if I wanted to. Your part of me now Hermione. Can't leave without a bit of myself now can I" he chuckled " We all know how that went last time, and I ended up loosing part of my arm" his grin growing wider.

Hermione rubbed her nose up against his, and there they sat, listening to the slight rain patter against the window, Ron's thoughts on Fred, but thought about something his brother once said

_Doesnt matter, it's not gonna get you, were here, not goin anywhere._

Ron could no longer hear the beat of Fred's heart, but he would always hear the reassuring soothe of his brothers voice inside his head, guiding him, keeping him safe, laughing with him, reassuring him.

rhrhrrhr

I think this is probably one of the best chapters I've done in a long time. I felt like crying when it came to the end, and knowing that people go through this sort of pain everyday makes me so sad. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and if you have time, please drop me a review, I would be very grateful.


	4. Did you know?

**D**id you know ?

She was sitting in the library, Hermione trying to read her text book, her eyes glancing over to the corner of the room where none other than Viktor Krum sat, chewing on the end of his quill. He looked up and caught her eye, immediatley she looked away and blushed. She chanced looking back up once more, and he was still staring.

Do I have something on my face?

Confusion, excitement and a strange feeling of guilt overcame her as she looked back up. However this time, he was studying his notes, unaware of her watching him. Don't be so silly Hermione! A famous quidditch star isnt going to be interested in you, how absurd to even think it!

She got up, shuffling her papers around, gathering her books and her bag, and swung it over her shoulder, trying to walk past him without any suspicion, gracefully, one might say. All was going well until a loud crack rippled through the silence. She stumbled, tripping over one of her books that had fell out of her broken bag. The corner had split, and all of her items had rolled out across the shiny marble floor, scattering under chairs. Hermione huffed, placing her History of Magic text book on the nearest bench, and feeling embarrassed and frustrated, went about gathering up her things.

She was currently on her hands and knees, fishing out one of her quills from under an old book shelf, when she heard a cough. If it was even possible, her face turned more and more puce, dreading to think of what the person was looking down at. She grabbed her quill and stood up, trying to conceal her embarrasment, to be looking into the face of Viktor Krum.

"Oh!" Hermione said, surprised "Hello"

"You dropped zis Herm-o-ninny" he held out a pink hair brush, thanks God she had gotten the twists of hair out of it the previous day.

"Oh, thankyou, my bag, not the best of sorts, the amount of times I've had to reparo it" she mumbled, taking the hair brush of of Viktor Krum, and pointing her wand at her bag, muttered the incantation for what had to be the third time that month.

"Perhaps a stvonger bag? Or less books?" he chuckled.

"A stronger bag it is" Hermione said smiling. He raised his eye- brows as she placed her hair brush back in her bag, picked up her History of Magic book , and was ready to bade him goodbye.

"You have nice hair, Herm-o-ninny, did you know?"

Hermione froze, not knowing what to say. She looked up at Viktor, who was looking at her with curiosity. No one had ever called her hair nice before. People tended to avoid the topic of her hair in general, including herself.

"I- well- thankyou" she said, nodding.

"I vas vandering, Herm-o- ninny, if you vud like to accompany me to ze Yule Ball. I cannot seen to find anyvon suitable. In fact I haf been vatching you for a vile now, I hope u do not mind, and I vud like to get to know you even more"

Hermione's heart beat quite quick, her grip on her bag slackening. Her mouth went dry and her hands perspired.

_You have nice hair Herm-o-ninny, did you know?_

_You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know?_

Fear bubbled in her stomach. Why should it matter what Harry and ... Ron think ? Here he is, an older, suitable, gorgeous looking gentleman asking me politely to attend the ball with him. Should I say yes? I have no reason not to. I dont see boys lining up to ask me like they are with Fleur Delacour. Why was Krum asking me anyway? Was this some sort of joke? She looked around the library, determined to see some giggling girls or Dumstrang boys hiding, watching in the corner, but there was no-one, just them.

"Why?" Hermione said

Viktor looked taken aback, he obviously didnt expect to be questioned on his motives.

"Vell, because I vud like to attend vith you. I find you interesting, and very pretty. It would be an honour to have your arm linked in mine for von night"

Well, Hermione didnt expect this at all. Viktor was very sweet, and an honourable gentleman, but the truth was, they were the right words, they were just coming from the wrong person.

"Um... I know this is awefully rude of me, and I am very flattered, and grateful that you asked me, but would I be able to have some time to , think it over?" Hermione asked.

Viktor nodded, happily "Yes! Yes, of course, we haf a week until ze ball, please, take some time. You know vere to find me if you have an answer" he smiled, and went and sat back down, once again emmersed in his work.

Hermione walked out of the library, both hapiness and doubts niggling in her mind.

...

"...So then, anyway, Seamus nearly drowned, and its his own fault really, I mean, who willingly goes near the giant squid, that's a death sentence that is!" Ron told the people listening, while Seamus sulked on the arm chair near the fire.

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Harry, catchin a chocolate frog Ron threw at her. Her insides flipped, but her mind told her to stop being foolish.

"So, have any of you got date's for the Yule Ball yet?" Seamus said.

Hermione blushed, still mulling over what Viktor had said, but secretly hoping someone else would ask her.

"Nope" Ron said "Did you know Harry asked Cho Chang today? Yeah, she's already going with someone though, poor bloke"

"That's a shame, he's liked her for a while as well" Hermione said. Ron looked surprised.

"Has he?"

"Of course, don't you see the way he looks at her, its fairly obvious".

Ron shrugged.

"Hermione?" Seamus said.

"Yes?" hoping he wasnt going to do what she thought he would. She couldnt handle two in one day.

"I was sorta hopin..."

She looked up.

"Your in the same dorm as Lavender aren't you?"

Hermione felt a sense of relief, and smiled.

"I'll ask her before I go to bed tonight"

"Thanks Hermione, you've got a great friend there Ron" said Seamus. They head a ruckus from the corner, Fred and George no doubt, and wandering what it was, Seamus wandered over.

Now it was just her, Ron and Neville.

Neville seemed to be struggling, opening his mouth and then closing it again. Hermione was about to ask what was wrong when he said-

"Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron looked up from his Chudley Cannon magazine, half way through eating a chocolate frog and looking up at Neville expectantly.

"This Yule Ball thing..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking of asking ...erm" Neville gulped "Ginny" he whispered.

"Oh Neville, thats wonderful," Hermione said "Ginny would really like that, she wont get to go otherwise"

Ron scratched the back of his neck, and put his magazine down on the table in front of him.

"Oh..." he said.

"I suppose I was the right thing to do. Ask you first I mean"

"Well, no offense Neville, but I dont really wanna go with you" Ron smiled

Neville laughed "So, it's okay then"

"Yeah, yeah, sure it is. We dont have to do the whole, be good to my sister routine do we?"

Neville laughed and shook his head. Hermione was looking at Ron in wander.

"Well, I think Harry's going with Cho Chang, and I'm with Ginny, Seamus and Lavender, so why don't you two go together and then everyone's sorted?"

Silence. Just Silence.

"What!" Ron laughed "That's insane!" Neville laughed along with him, clearly oblivious to the shattering that was Hermione's heart. Who cares anyway? He's just my best friend, why do I care what he thinks?

"I'm already going with someone" Hermione said. Well, it was partly true, and she wasnt going to sit there whilst they laughed at the thought of Hermione as a date. Fury bubbled inside her, how dare they laugh at me. So, the mere thought of me accompanying them to the ball is laughable, humorous, insane!

"What?" Ron stopped laughing. Neville got up, saying something about going to find Ginny, and looked at her. "Who?"

"No one you know" Hermione said, flipping open her book.

"Oh come off it! Everyone knows everyone in this school Hermione"

"Well, its a surprise"

Ron went to open his mouth, but decided against it. He suddenly felt something in his stomach, a deep, guilty feeling. But why ? Its just Hermione, shes going with someone, so why should I care? He also felt something else, regret. Anger bubbled, and he had to say something, to get a reaction, anything!

"Well, I'm going to find Harry, cheer him up, and then were going to find a pair of gorgeous girls and take them to the ball" Ron said angrily

"The balls not till next week" she retorted

"You know what I mean, we're going to ask them. And then, on Christmas day, we can meet this"he lifted his fingers in quotation marks" 'date' "of yours" he said moodily

"You do that", Hermione said just as cross.

Ron stormed out of the common room, determined to find Harry.

...

Knock. Knock. Knock

The huge wooden doors opened, and there stood a man in a fine suite and wearing a smile.

"May I help you miss" he souded bored, as though he'd done this a hundred times before, and seeing as Viktor Krum was on the ship, he probably had.

"I'm looking for Viktor Krum"

"Im afraid he's busy at the moment, may I take a message?" he said

"Well, alright, I suppose so. Tell him the answers yes, to what he asked me earlier in the "

The man stood, looking surprised as Hermione walked back up the dock. I suppose he thought I was just one of his silly fan girls here to catch a glimpse of him.

Her thoughts wandered back up to Ron , probably now having gained himself a date the foolish boy. Her heart stopped as she briskly walked up the steps to the castle. If Ron would have asked her right in that moment, as Neville had suggested, to go to the Ball, there was no doubt in her mind that she would have said yes. One thought concerning Ron clouded her head as the big iron doors swung open.

Im in love with you

_Did you know?_


	5. Everything

Hey guys thanks for the reviews so far, hope to see more :)

**E**verything?

"Oh dear, oh dear, it doesnt look good my pretty, its death I'm afraid"

She heard Ron snort beside her as Trelawney read her palms.

"Anything perticular. If I'm going to die I might as well make sure I go out with a bang" Hermione smirked, much to the dismay of the Professor. Trelawney tutted and walked away. Ron raised his eyebrows at her attitude. He liked this Hermione

"Well, really, theres no need..." they heard her mumble as she left them.

As soon as she was far away enough not to hear, Ron said;

"I tell you, its all a fix, what's the chances of Hermione dying by next week, what a waste of a first lesson" Ron said, still grinning.

"Yes, well, she is still a teacher, we must respect her and her, erm, perticular ways of teaching after all"

"Im dying too Hermione" Harry said, looking down at his notes. "Maybe we could go together" he laughed.

Ron frowned, but smiled as Hermione looked towards him.

The bell rang, and the grabbed their bags and made their way down the spiral staircase, Harry muttering something about going back for his quill, and Hermione turned to Ron as they entered the great hall.

"So, If i was to die next week, like predicted,would I be missed?"

"Oh, give over" he said as he sat down and reached for a sausage.

"What would you miss? Me there to do your homework? To nag you about school rules, to tell you to not drop ketchup down your new school shirt?"

"Wha- Oh bloody hell"

"Indeed" said Hermione, as Ron attempted to wipe the red splatters that had made its way onto white.

"Oh honestly Ron, your only making it worse, come here"

Hermione conjured up a wipe and dabbed Rons shirt. She mumbled about it wont stain if you do a perticular spell, but Ron was watchin her hands on his chest. She had pulled the shirt towards her slightly, revealing the tinest amount of his waist. He saw her eyes flick towards the newly visible area of flesh, and back again.

Huh, that was strange.

"There, now, make sure the house elves know theres a slight mark on it, so they can fix it up for you, and try and be nice to them. I really dont like the way Malfoys father treated Dobby last year, you know Ron in fact I dont really like the way thier being treated at all. I wander if..."

Rons heart was still beating wildly as he thought of that second where Hermione's eyes were on his stomach. She didn't seem to be embarrased about looking. Why would she? Hermione doesnt like you, not like that. Her and Harry will be together in the end, I'm sure of it. The hero always gets the girl, everyone knows that. And they do get on better than me and her. Nah, me and her would never work. Not in a million years. Why am I even thinking about it!

"Hey you never answered my question?" Hermione said, bringing Ron out of his daze.

"Huh?" said Ron looking at his mash, but not feeling like eating all of a sudden.

"What would you miss? You know, if I was to die?"

"I dunno...everything I suppose" he mumbled, turning instantly red as the words left his lips. He looked up and their eyes locked for the briefest moment.

Harry plunked himself down on the bench opposite them.

"I only went back for the stupid quill, then she kept me for ages, talking about some magical cards she had been looking at, wouldnt shut up!"

He looked at, and Hermione and Ron were still looking at eachother, both in confusion.

"Guys?"

Hermione snapped back to reality, Ron turning back to his mash.

"I've been thinking about the way the house elves are being treated in this school Harry. Did you know that 70% of house elves are mistreated and ..."

Ron looked back at Hermione , his face now loosing its temperature, and watched her as she talked to Harry. Their conversation seemed to flow so easily, something he noticed didnt happen between the two of them as often. She laughed as Harry said something, and Ron's heart flipped. He did love that laugh. Cheered him up just to hear her chuckle.

And that was what scared him the most. Throw me a couple of death sentences from Trelawney any day, but for the love of God, dont let me be falling for my best friend.

I'll never look at ketchup the same again...


	6. First time I got you to

Wow im surprised how much im loving writing this fic. And the amounts of favourties and story alerts are truly amazing, along with the awesome reviews of course. But those who are alerting me and not giving me any feedback ? Could you please? Ideas, thoughts, what you like etc. The xoxo seperates time periods, and the ... is just seperating Ron introducing the experience to the actual event. Okay, here you go !

**F**irst time I got you to...

The first time I got you to smile, I remember it well. I mean, really smile, not a thanks for saving my life smile, or a reassuring smile, or I might not ever see you again so heres a smile, I mean actually smile, like you really mean it. We were sitting near the fire in the common room, the wind whistling outside. We'd just come back from the first feast of December, and our friendship seemed pretty secure. After the incident with the troll, I never thought you'd look at me again, but here we were, laughing and joking. You looked much happier than when I first met you, and I was pleased, I was glad you were my friend. It was nice to have someone different to talk to. Plus, a talking dictionary when ever I needed one. Harry came over and sat with us, bringing with him a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

...

"What are those?" Hermione asked.

"Berty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans" Ron replied.

"You should try one, Hermione. Ron said his brother found a bogey flavoured one. How great's that?" said Harry.

Hermione froze with her hand half way to the box, then withdrew.

"I think I've just lost my appetite" Hermione said grimacing, Ron laughed.

"Really, I think he was fibbing. Mom told him to stop it, and he didn't say it again".

"Oh, well maybe just one, my parents really wouldn't approve" she replied reluctantly.

She took one, and placed it into her mouth. She chewed. Harry and Ron waited with baited breathe until-

"Chocolate".

"Why is it that I always get the horrible ones" Ron groaned, his turn for a bean. He placed it in his mouth.

"Blehh... sprouts! I hate sprouts"

"Try another Hermione", Harry said.

"No I'm okay, I really should be going to bed, today has been, challenging shall we say". Indeed, after a row with Malfoy, a badly made potion and recieving a foot long essay to be in on Monday from Flitwick, the trio had been busy.

"Hey, Hermione, look"

Hermione looked over at Ron, and burst into hysterics. He was lying on the rug on his front, his head in his hands, a huge grin on his face, and a bean in each nostril.

"Oh honestly Ron, thats so silly" she said, but still continued to laugh with Harry. Ron pulled a face, and one of the beans dropped out, which seemed to make them laugh even more. "I do hope your not going to eat that".

Ron snorted as he laughed, and then his grin dropped.

"Oh no!"

"Ronald, I'm going to bed now, so stop your silly games"

"Hermione the beans stuck up my nose!"

The common room laughed as Ron tried to fish the bean out, to no avail.

Hermione chuckled, then tutted. "This is your own fault you know- no don't do that, your more likely to blow your own head off" she said as Ron whipped his wand out and pointed it towards himself.

"Here, sit up straight, and sit very still, I havent tried this spell before, so I dont know-"

"Just do it, quick, it might get stuck forever!"

"Thats highly unlikely"

"Okay, okay" she coughed and pointed her wand at Ron "Accio bean".

The bean flew out of Ron's nose, and hit Hermione straight on the head.

"Ugh, thats discusting" she said, getting as far away from the bean as possible, and rubbing her forehead.

"I wander what flavour it is?"

"I bogey flavoured one probably" said Harry, and they cracked up again, Hermione leaning on the sofa for support.

"Well, I suppose that's learnt you not to take such silly risks again?" Hermione said.

Ron looked at Harry, giving him a 'yeah right' look. "Course it has Hermione, good night" as she walked towards the stair-case still grinning. She looked back and waved.

xoxox

The first time I got to see you cry.

And for once, it wasn't over me.

...

Ron's heart was pounding, harder that it ever had in his life. Nothing could make me calm down now, absolutely nothing! Im sitting here, barfing slugs, fury and sickness all travelling around my system. Hermione was standing at the window, looking out onto the hills near the castle, and Hagrid was talking to her. Ron tried to get a grip of the conversation, but his ears were ringing and the sound of slugs hitting the bottom of the bucket only made him tune out more.

"Hermione, don't listen to him, you're more advances at magic than the whole of Draco and his cronies put together, it's not the blood that counts its-" but Ron had to stop, to bring up another slimy creature.

Hermione sniffed, and turned towards them, Hagrid taking her hand and calming her down.

One single tear was trickling down her cheek, a stream of sadness.

And it broke Ron's heart.

"Hermione, if it wasn't for my wand..."

"Ron, forget it, you would have only gotten yourself into trouble anyway, over something as silly as this"

"Hermione, I don't think he can get away with this" said Harry, still sitting in his quidditch uniform. "Surely there must be some sort of rule against it, its bullying, its harassment, if Dumbledore knew.." he looked at Hagrid for help.

"He would do something about it, of course" Hagrid said. "But its Hermione's decision completely".

"Don't be daft Harry, I'm not bothering him about something as small as this when surely he must have much more pressing matters".

But Ron wasnt listening. All the slugs had gone, the consequences of the near duel vanished, but he was still looking at Hermione's cheek. The tear was still hanging there, ready to drop off and onto the floor. It was beautiful, glistening, and Ron had never felt worse in his life. If he hadn't taken the stupid car, then his wand wouldn't have broke, and then he could have defended Hermione. For once, he would have looked good in front of her! Heroic, like Harry. She would have been proud of him, earnt him a hug even, he thought.

Woah ! I dont want a hug from Hermione, that's so gross!

Would be nice though..

NO ! I absolutley don't want a hug from Hermione. My best friend. Friend ! Bloody hell, was it only slugs or did the spell mess with my brain in more ways than one?

Ron shook his head clear, looking away from her, but apparantley this wasn't the right thing to do, and another round of slugs made their appearance.

"Right, come on, were going to the hospital wing" Hermione said, and attempted to heave Ron up, with no results.

"It'll go away in a bit, just give it some time, these things always do" said Ron, and he was looking at Hermione, and she knew what he meant. He wasnt just talking about slugs, but about Draco and his terrible ways.

"Let's hope" Hermione said. Giving Ron a smile.

"And I dont want - erm- we dont want" Ron began, looking at Harry, who nodded, agreeing with him "any more tears over someone as worthless as that, hear me ?" he said.

Hagrid bit back a smile as Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Oh, I can see what's happening here, he chuckled to himself.

Eventually Ron's slugs were all out, and they bade Hagrid goodbye, Ron sure to write to his mother and ask for a new wand. Maybe next time he could be ready, ready to impress her!

xoxox

The first time I got you to swear. Most amazing moment of my life. We were in a DA meeting, and Harry was announcing the partners.

...

"Neville and Luna. Dean and Pavarti. Seamus and Susan. Cho" he looked at her and his expression changed slightly, as though he couldnt draw his eyes away. Hermione tutted "and Colin. Padma and Dennis. Ron and Hermione.". Ron looked towards Hermione. She was looking straight at him, and he could tell that look a hundred miles off. It was the same look he saw when a Professor set them a million page essay, when she was fighting to get the best marks, the best potion. It was the look she had in her eyes just before she punched Malfoy, althought it contained considerably less loathing, more determination.

Ron gulped, and everyone walked over to stand next to their partners, as Harry asked.

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

"So... partners. Sounds fun"

"Don't sound so worried. Im not going to hurt you" she said smirking.

Ron spluttered "As if you could!"

She huffed "We'll see won't we", and she walked a few feet opposite him and whipped round to face him, her wand arm raised.

Everybody was so busy with their own partners over the other side of the room, so Ron and Hermione began.

"Ready?" Ron asked

"Definitely" she replied.

Ron raised his wand arm-

"Stupefy!", but Hermione was too quick.

"Protego!"

"Conf-"

Ron hadnt even finished his word before-

"Tarantallegra!"

Ron felt himself moving, but didn't know how he was doing it. He looked down and his legs were dancing of their own accord, first moving from side to sude and then doing some sort of an irish jig. Hermione was clutching herside laughing, until the rhythm slowed

"Depulso!"

Hermione was knocked aside, and flung onto a cushion that was near her. She stood up quickly, and there was only silence as they waited for the other to make a move. The tension seemed to be mounting, and then-

"Everte Statium" Ron was flung backwards, doing a flip in the air as though on a piece of Ron, before landing on his backside.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae" Ron Hermione down, and his jumper was on fire. She jumped up and down on the spot, before putting it out with a quick 'Aguementi' and proceeding.

"Petrificus Totalus"

Ron stood glued to the ground, his arms and legs snapped together. Hermione stood across the room from him, twiddling her wand around in his fingers, a satisfied look on her face. Well, thats just showing off, he thought. Ron's eyes widened in frustration as he tried to move. Finally, he stood up, tanacity and conviction set in his eyes, before Hermione had time to react, he shouted;

"Expelliarmus!  
>Hermione's face was a picture as her wand flew out of her hands, across the room and Ron rushed forward to catch it.<p>

"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, I am amaz- wait- what!"

"You beat me, well done Ron, wow, that last move...you're actually quite a skilled dueller" she grinned.

"Whoa, back up a second, what did you say?"

"I said you were quite a skilled dueller"

"No, before that"

Hermione looked embarrassed as she at her shoes. "Nothing"

"You said shit. I bloody well heard you. I, Ronald Weasley, made you, Hermione Granger, use a crude word. I did it" he looked gleeful, so pleased with himself, that Hermione couldnt help but smiled. "Did it surprise you that much?"

"Yes, well , that last spell was quite unexpected, you really threw me off for a moment there. Very well done!".

"I know right? I must be getting better"

"Well, how about we swap partners, hey Ginny? Want to duel with me?" she was eager to pass over the moment, her face red.

Ginny came over and said "Actually, mind if I duel Ron, this should be fun" she said grinning.

Ron exhaled and looked her in the eyes.  
>"Fine, go on then, this is tiring me out all this -"<p>

"Expelliarmus" cried the fiery haired girl.

"Bloody hell" Ron groaned as he looked across the floor for his wand. This was going to be one hell of a night. It was all worth it though, I'll never forget the look on Hermione's face as I finally beat her, or the words that she said as a result of it.

xoxox

You like ? PLEASE leave me a **review**, and check out my other stories. Lots of Romione and one Snilly if that's your thing :D


	7. G string

eeeekkk thanks for the reviews never expected that ! You guys are amazing !

**G**- string 

Ron wolfed down his sausages and made a contented sigh as Hermione gave him a disdainful look.

"It's not going anywhere you know"

"Wha?" he continued to munch.

"Nothing..."

Hermione's eyes flicked towards Harry, and she followed his eye sight to Ginny Weasley on the next table over. How was Ron not picking up on these things ? He's staring right at her! Harry grinned as Ginny said something , and the people near her laughed. Hermione snorted, and Harry looked back at her, meeting her eyes and turning the darkest shade of red. And Ron was still eating sausages.

"Right, well we've got a free period next, and I've got a test in Muggle Studies next week, so I just need to go and get my book from the classroom, and I can meet you in the common room if you want?" Hermione said to the pair of them.

"Gotta walk that way anyway. I've never even been in the Muggle Studies room. Might be nice to have a nosy" Ron said.

"Ron! I hope I can trust you not to mess with anything. If you break anything I'll.."

"Make me treasurer of spew ? Oh ! Wait ! I'm already bloody it" he smiled, letting her know her was joking.

"I haven't been active for that in ages, maybe I should start it up again. You could be second in charge -"

"Nope, treasurer's fine thanks" he grumbled smiling.

They finished there lunch, and Harry held back to finish his treacle pudding, and to watch Ginny some more, Hermione suspected. They were walking towards the second corridor when Hermione asked.

"So Ginny still goin out with that Michael?"

"Yeah.. ruddy git"

"He seems a nice boy" Hermione said.

"So do most boys until-"

"Until?"

"They get what they want"

"Not all boys are like that" Hermione said, looking him in the eye. She was going to say 'Viktor wasnt' but knew where that would lead...

Ron looked away, and grunted.

"Michael seems to like her" she said.

"Hmm? How do you know?"

"Way he looks at her is all..." she said quietly.

The reached the seconds corridor and found the classroom they were looking for. Little did Hermione know how much Ron was worrying at the present moment. _The way he looks at her says it all_. What if... No, no way ! There's no way she'd know just from the way I look. Oh my bloody sweet Merlin, does she know? About-gulp- me ?

They walked in the classroom, and Ron looked around taking things in. There was a piano on the one far side, a several computers, lots of books, and an array of muggle assortments. Hermione shut the door and looked at his sternly.

"I'm going to the store cupboard. Dont. Touch. Anything."

Which meant of course, that he would.

"Yes maam" he saluted her grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to the far side of the classroom.

Ron walked over to the piano, not daring to press down the keys. Hermione probably knew how to play this thing. No use in embarrassing myself. Maybe one day, when I've got enough confidence I'll do something like that.

And then he saw something he liked. He picked it up and swung the strap over his shoulder, and sat the object on his lap. He liked it!

Ron pulled a few of the strings, and heard the sounds. Next time he had a birthday , he was going to ask for one of these. He could even seronade a certain someone with it... maybe.

"Right I've got my book, come on I've got work to- what _are_ you doing" Hermione couldnt stop herself from grinning. She actually found it quite attractive.

He was sitting on the stool near the piano, a muggle guitar leaning on his knee. It was even positioned correctly and everything. He had one foot on the rest and the other on the floor.

"Just havin a go" he said. He plucked a few of the strings and a terrible tune vibrated through the air.

Hermione chuckled "Can you play an instrument Ron?"

"Well, no, I mean, not really. My Uncle Bilius had a piano in his house before he died and I used to know a tiny bit, and I'm sure there's all sorts in my dad's shed, but I dunno, not my thing really".

"Want me to show you?"

Ron looked flabbergasted "You can play?"

"Only a bit. A few chords here and there"

"Sure, go on then".

He pulled the guitar over his head, and motioned for Hermione to put her arms up. She complied, and he placed the strap around her, handing the guitar, becoming quite close as they did so. This did not go unnoticed by either of them, Ron blushing and stepping away, as she sat on the stool.

She used her first three fingers, and struck three cords one after another, and soon created a slow, contentful melody. Ron watched as she concentrated. Its funny, he thought. The guitar sat perfectly in my lap, but looks far too big for Hermione. Was kinda cute...

"This is A and E " she pointed to each of them. "Guitar's aren't really common in the wizarding world, no-one in our class even knew what it was"

"The strap gave it away. Instinct I suppose"

"Well I never played before I started here. My mother was into classical music, and my father never was one for musical instruments. I know I need improvement-"

"Yout great!" he said, beaming. And that one smile took her breath away.

"And what's the last string?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed, and shook her hair over her eyes.

"Erm... it's the G- String"

"The what!" Ron laughed.

"How did I know that would be your reaction?" she looked back up at him, and stopped playing.

"Just a funny name is all. Seamus seems to have a different definition" he grinned.

"Well Seamus is a foul pig. Girl's don't actually wear those you know!" she huffed,and stopped playing.

"Oh? Granny pants for Hermione?" he said cheekily, taking the guitar from her as she struggled to lift it off. She snorted and lifted her arms, and he placed the instrument back in it's place.

"Absolutely not!" she replied indignantly. "I'm not Bridget Jones, Ronald!"

"I'm not even going to ask who that is" he chuckled, but his heart was beating a million times faster. Where the hell had this conversation taken them to? Unbreached topics newly discovered. Something they had both been curious about for years.

Hermione bit her lip "Have you ever...?" she trailed off suggestively.

Ron looked confused, and then looked like a brick had hit him around the face, and he burst out laughing "What are you suggesting?"

"Not suggesting, just asking? As a teenage, it is okay to be curious about these things"

"God Hermione no! They cut you in half apparantley! What the bloody hell type of question was that? And what sort of things?" he smirked.

"You know, just things..."

"Anything you'd like to ask Hermione? Have you not had 'the chat' yet?" he laughed.

Hermione's nostriles flared "That's not what I meant. Can we just drop this conversation now"

"Alright, bloody hell, you brought it up!"

"No I didn't, and anyway, if I wanted to talk about things of that nature, I certainly wouldn't discuss it with you!"

"Why the bloody hell not? I'm just as good a friend as Harry" Ron raised his voice.

"I do have a mother Ron, and Ginny is quite useful too"

"Oh Bloody hell ! _Why_ did you tell me that!"

"Sorry, she just hears the gossip and passes it on is all"

"So she gets around a bit, and tells everyone the gory details. Lovely!"

"I didn't say that! But you wouldnt want me coming to you asking on advice for boys and such would you?" she raised her voice too.

"Absolutley not!" he shouted.

"And why's that?" she bellowed

"Because I wouldn't give it!"

They stood outside the Fat Lady, breathing heavily and looking each other in the eye. Ron licked his lips, and Hermione's eyes flickered towards them, her cheeks blushing when she looked back up to see his face curiously looking at hers.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you give it?"

"I-" he took a breath in. "I wouldnt have anything to say. I don't exactly listening to the latest gossip".

"Oh"

"Plus... wouldnt want you to go gallivanting off with some stuck up idiot now would I? I'm not going to give advice on a situation that I don't want to happen. Now, are we going in or what?" he turned away from her, and gave the password. He walked through the portrait hole as quick as he could and he left Hermioned standing there in the corridor on her own.

Wearing the biggest smile of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ps i know nothing about guitars hope that didnt show haha ! See that button right about here ! click it please and leave a review. Thanks X<strong>


	8. Hands

Hey guys sorry Ive not posted for a while we've not had the internet for weeks, I've literally been dying without it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and Im really enjoying writing this fic.

**H**ands

I remember the first time I held your hand, Ronald Weasley. I was so scared, more scared than I had ever been , or would ever be. I was scared for you, for us, for our futures. We had held hands before, when we were in danger, when our lives were at stake, but never had I touched your gorgeous delicate hands for comfort, just to feel. And thats was what I did. And it was good. Not just good, brilliant, amazing, and it felt so right. And I was so scared that in the split second where out hands made contact, I felt something, and you didn't. You didnt show any sort of recogniton, any emotion across your face, apart from the grief that was already there. Harry was in the next bed, asleep, he needed it after today's events. It was still etched upon my memory, the features of his face when the one person he could call family was murdered a foot away from him. The way the smile on his face just vanished, gone with his godfathers body, through the archway, never to be seen again.

You amazed me, you really did. It was a warm summers night, and yet I was shivering, thinking about poor Harry, where we were going to go from here, and your face sat at the front of my always mind, that smile you own, the one that always makes me feel safe, as long as that smile's around, I tell myself I have to go on.

"Hey, you alright?"

I jumped, I hadn't even heard him get out of bed. And yet, there he was, standing at the bottom of my bed.

Standing.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing, get back in bed now, your wrist-" my scratchy voice was cut of by his grave one.

"I can still walk Hermione. I heard you crying"

I didnt say anything. I didnt think I would be able to. My throat seemed to swell up, my eyes getting more sore and damper by the second. I didn't need to explain to him, he understood. He always does. He feebly walked over and sat on the chair next to my bed. I wandered how many times he had done this and would ever do this. Second year, when I was petrified, I was told how he sat next to my bed, talking to me, its a shame I don't remember it. Last year, after the second task, he came and sat at the end of my bed after the infection to my lungs after swollowing too much water. Every time I woke up here he was. I allowed myself to image how many times he would be here, near my bed, watching over me like my guardian angel. I allowed myself to conjure up an image in my mind of him sitting there, wearing that smile, as I held a tiny bundle of joy, and the sound of a child's cries filling the air. But that was silly, foolish, the impossible...

"It's okay, you know, to get upset, Mum says its good to let your , you know-" he rubbed his neck in obvious awkwardness "feelings and stuff out. You only end up worse if you don't"

I smiled, and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"I've never felt to guilty in my life" I said, my voice croaky and hoarse.

"Why? You haven't done anything Hermione, none of this is your fault"

"I know, but if only I had tried to convince him just that little bit more that it was just Voldemort playing mind games, he might have listened-"

"Come of it ! It's Harry, since when does he listen to anyone. If he's got an idea, a plan, then there's no stopping him, you should know that by now!"

"I suppose" I near whispered.

The clock above Madam Pince's desk ticked back and forth, in the bed oppostite us Harry's light breathing filled the air for a few moments.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. He stopped playing with bandage around his wrist and looked up at me. He licked him lips, thinking for a moment.

"We get on with things as best we can. Whether we like it or not, this war is coming. We don't know if it's going to be tomorrow or a decade from now. I could be sitting on the toilet having a nice read of my Chudley Cannon's magazine and Voldemort himself could come strolling up the garden path".

I snorted and tried to control my laughter. Leave it up to Ron to say something like that

"That would be rather funny" I said

"I'd have to attack him with loo roll"

"Duel with a toilet brush"

"Now that is a duel I would win" Ron said, sitting back in his chair, picking at his bandages.

"Does it hurt badly?" I asked quietly.

"Nah, not as much as a few hours ago, but then I do have about 50 different potions on the go"

"Sounds about right, I lost count of how many times I had to have that awful medicine, I don't know if Harry even had any at all. He was made to have a sleeping draught, but apart from that he's open to all the pain"

"Maybe he want's to feel it?"

"What?

"I mean, maybe its helping him, feeling the pain, its helping him deal with the grief, giving his something else to think about"

"Well, yes, I suppose..."

"Your still coming to mine in the summer right?"

"Wha-" I was threw off my a sudden change of subject, and the thought of a summer with Ron appealed greatly to me, and then guilt washed over me once more as I imagined Harry at the Dursely's grieving on his own with no one for support.

"I mean, you don't have to" Ron's face coloured slightly and I looked at him curiously. He seemed embarrased. "Im just saying, after a few weeks Harry will be there, and Ginny-"

"And you"

"Well, yeah, me too..."

"Well, I'm going to Paris for a week at the start of the holidays, I'll have to bring you all back some presents-

"You dont have to-

"I know I don't, but my christmas present to you wasn't that good this year, although that homework planner is rather helpful, admit it"

"I suppose" he chuckled.

"I was surprised at your gift"

His eyes flicked up towards me, a wary expression on his face "You were?"

"Well, I was so glad I had something different this year, I was so sick of getting books and quills, it was such a nice surprise to open something I wouldn't usually get"

"So it was a ... nice surprise?"

I chuckled " Of course! All the girls were asking to borrow it, but I didn't allow it, I said it was special and it wasn't for passing around. Lavender was furious, she looked everywhere for perfume like it, but had to make do with her own"

"Really?"

"You look shocked"

"Well, I wasn't sure if it was the sort of thing you - I mean I'm not saying your not a girl bloody hell let's not go there again, but you don't really ..." Ron struggled with his words as the grin on my face grew "I'm just saying you don't look the type of person to - you seem to have more important matters is all..."

"Which would be?"

Ron looked at me in horror, realised I was grinning like mad, and burst out laughing. I shushed him, and he continued "I dunno, work, work, spew, work , occasional death eater attack"

"Not all the time. Well, anyway, a few weeks in to the holidays, make a bed up for me. We'll have to go down to that lake your always talking about with your brothers, I'm quite intrigued. And by the way its S.P.E.W. Not spew, I'm sick of telling you that Ronald"

"Sorry, and did Ginny not take you last summer?" I shook my head " We'll have to make a day of it , take some food down, get Harry's mind off of things, you'll both enjoy it"

"I bet we will"

"Ron?

"Yes?

i lifted up my arm and he looked at me quizically.

"Smell"

"Umm.. you want me to ... smell you?" he laughed.

"No, you idiot, my wrist"

He raised his eyebrows and leant forward, the tip of his nose touching my bare skin. He sniffed and looked at me once more, holding my arm up with his own.

"Is that-?

"My christmas present" I smiled

"Wicked" he grinned, seeming pleased "Didn't think you would wear it"

"I'm not going to let it sit in my trunk unused"

"Suppose"

He went to drop my wrist, but I did something unimaginable, something I never thought I would do in a million years. As he went to withdraw his hand, I grasped it. I looked at him, a reassuring smile upon my face, and his grapsed back, comforting, and I never wanted him to let go. I thought we would both be embarrassed, our faces turning red, as previously done a few years ago, but no, it felt natural, and I felt safe and protected. Like nothing could even stop us now. Ron lent on his elbow on my bed side table and shut his eyes, his other hand still holding mine. I mumbled something about him going back to bed, but he dismissed it, and I smiled, scooting back down.

I looked over at Harry's bed and had the shock of my life. He was sitting right up, grinning at me like a fool, and glad Ron was not watching me,I grinned back. Harry knew. I think he knew longer than I did to be honest. He wiggled his nose at me, snickering and looked pointedly at our hands. It was then I realised he had been awake through the whole conversation. I blushed at the though of what Harry must make of perfume from Ron. But I didnt care. I shrugged and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take hold of me. Come what may, because we will be ready.


	9. I love

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming ! I have a story planned for each letter so prepare to be surprised at X Y and Z. Believe me its not impossible ! :D

I love...

"You know what I love Hermione?" he asked as we nibble on sandwhiches. I had been a month since the war, and everyone was out. We had the place to ourselves. I nearly dropped my sandwhich. I looked at him, and his facial expression unchanged as he studied his snack. Was he about to...?

"What?"

"Ham sandwhiches. Never thought I'd miss it so much, but while we were on the run, I constantly thought of Mum's ham sandwhiches. Although the ones you make are just as good" he said as I gave him a look. "Better even" he grinned at me. I smiled back, trying not to show the dissapointment on my face.

"Just don't let your Mum hear that..."

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

I turned the page as a huge wave of water splashed towards me. I reacted quickly and blocked it, sending it back at Ron. Harry and Ron were messing around it the lake, something that had become a tradition in the summer over the past few years.

"Ron, would you be careful please, this is a classic!"

"Sorry, Harry's fault"

I heard a spluttering as Harry protested.

"You know that's one thing I love Harry"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

My heart beat sped up, and I attempted to read the same sentence three times.

"The summers here. Nothing like it. Fancy a drink? "

"Yeah, go on then, getting a bit hot isn't it".

"Hermione? Drink?"

"No thanks, one right here" I didnt look up from my book, wearing a scowl he couldn't see.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

Ron sat inbetween me and his Mum on the sofa, listening to his Dad explain about how a socket worked. Half the details were wrong, bless him, but the basics were right. We nodded and said ooh and ahh at the right moments, me aiding with a bit of explanation.

"Right, well that's great Dad, but I've gotta go, meeting Seamus at the Leaky Couldron, see you later"

"Ron, I don't want you coming back drunk, you can sleep in the shed if that's the case" Mrs Weasley said

"I know, I won't, love you"

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I looked at him hopefully, but he was kissing his Mum on the cheek. I tutted and tapped my foot on the floor repeatedly, crossing my arms.

"See ya My"

"Bye" , but he was gone out of the back door.

I looked towards the door of which he had just left, and caught Mrs Weasley's eye. She have me a sympathetic smile, and tapped my shoulder. Her and Mr Weasley shared a grin, and walked to the kitchen together.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

"Oh my God, I think I've fallen in love" Ron said loudly. We were at the dinner table, all the family over for lunch. He was currently looking at my muggle magazine, a cooking magazine by some famous chef, and he was on the deserts page.

"You think?" George said laughing.

I didn't even bother looking up from my dinner.

"Have you seen this cake? Have you? Mum can you make this?" he asked showing it to her.

"Have you seen the amount of ingredients" she tutted " what a funny name for a cake"she looked at the magazine once more "flam-flan- well, anyway, I suppose I could give it a go".

"Ron your eyes are far too big for your stomach" I said.

The table chuckled as Ron nudged me playfully.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

"Oh, really? Okay, well thank you very much for your help, have a nice day" I slammed the phone down. "Arsehole.."

I was currently looking for my parents, searching high and low for a sign of them, and Ron was in fits of laughter on his bed.

"Oh God I love you Hermione that was priceless!" he chuckled.

"Yes, well, she could have at least given me two minutes to explain, really. If I told her my name or mentioned Harry's for that matter, well it would have been a completley different story. She was even munching down the phone at me, scoffing her face whilst I'm searching across the world for my parents!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's early in the morning, she was probably just tired. I do love it when you swear"

"Thats no excuse Ron! Its her job to try and give information, thats the whole point of an information desk, and I do apologise about that..." I blushed. However Ron shook his head and smiled.

I flopped down onto Ron's bed and took a deep breath. I felt the bed move beneath me, and felt his strong arms entwine around me. I replayed our conversation in my head, and nearly swallowed my tongue. I turned my body, my chest now touching his and our eyes looking straight at one another.

"Do you really?"

Ron smiled and lost my eye contact. He looked around the room, out of the window, anywhere but at me.

And then back again.

"Yes"

"Oh".

"Oh?" his eyebrows raised at her.

" I never thought I'd hear you say it" I grinned.

"Why?"

"Don't know. Maybe because you didnt feel it"

"Well I do"

I gulped and my hand held the bottom of his jaw. I knew he could feel my heart thumping, just like I could feel his.

"I do too" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Ron! Hermione! Breakfast" Mrs Weasley shouted from floors down.

"I suppose we better go then" I said a sheepish smile playing on my lips.

He stood up, effortlessly pulling me to my feet, and into his arms. Never again would I feel the same knowing what I know now, I felt giddy, exuberated, like I could fly. I wander if he felt the same. But then I thought of his insecurities and his doubts, and knew this was probably not the case. I needed to be direct, perfectly clear.

"I don't think I could stop being in love with you if I tried" I said, kissing him with every bit of strength I owned.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

**please review :D ! what did you think? do you have any ideas for any possible chapters coming up? is there any specific times in ron and hermione's life together you would like me to work into the story? Let me know !**


	10. Just Harry this is Ron

Thanks for the reviews once more :D you guys make my day !

Also, this chapter is dedicated to a one Miss Whitney Houston, who passed away sadly yesterday afternoon

Just Harry- this is Ron 

A chocolate frog bounced across the carriage as Ron tried to catch it. Hermione tutted and looked back down at her book.

"Ron, you know those things are going to jump everytime, and everytime you manage to let it go!"

"There bloody quick Hermione, you try it sometime"

"Well, theres no need to be -"

"Guys, can we atleast have an hour of peace and quiet before we get back to King's Cross. Ive got the next few weeks of Vernon and Dudley to be dealing with", said Harry, sitting opposite her.

Ron managed to snatch the chocolate frog and sat back down. Sat between him and Hermione lay Crookshanks, giving him one of his tell tale deadly glares.

"Hey, you're going to get to meet my parents again, you haven't seen them since second year have you?" Hermione asked the boys.

Ron squirmed in his seat, and he knew exactly why. Would Hermione's parents be able to look straight past him, would they know as soon as he saw them? Would they be able to tell ? I mean, Hermione is their daughter, if anyone was going to pick up on things it was going to be them.

"Ron? You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Wa- oh , yeah , fine"

"Don't look so worried, my parents aren't as strict as they seem. They have mentioned to me over the past couple of months how it might be unhealthy to be hanging around boys too much, and now I can see why"

Ron was stuffing a second chocolate frog into his mouth. He gulped and said-

"Well, you've got Luna and Ginny, and I suppose Luna counts as a girl"

Hermione almost laughed but caught herself " Don't be mean!"

There was quiet in the carriage. Hermione thought of her summer without Ron. And Harry of course, Harry too. She turned side ways in her seat and crossed her legs. Crookshanks came and sat in her lap, and she stroked his ears. She held her book just above her eyes, and couldn't help but look up every few seconds. That infuriating red hair ! Why did it have to be so bright, so beautiful, so darn eye- catching? Ron looked up and caught her looking at him. Her eyes flicked back down to her page, determined not to look up again.

Ron shifted in his seat, stretching his legs out to the seat opposite, next to Harry. Hermione watched people go past their carriage, without a care in the world, without the weight of a crush pressing down on them. I just wish I could do something, just to see what his reaction would be.

I stretched one of my legs out, Crookshanks having to alter his position and partly lie on my stomach. I placed it on top of Ron's legs. And I waited.

He didn't even flinch. He looked at me, gave a small smile and leant back in his seat, giving the impression of someone asleep.

Hermione shook her head. So that was it then, he didn't feel anything. If he had any sort of feelings for me, there would be signs wouldn't there? Red cheeks? A goofy grin? Or red ears in Ron's case? Nope, nothing. And it was probably the worst feeling in the world.

Oh my bloody buggering Merlin. What the hell does she think she's doing. Oh my God, just stay very very still and try not to think about other things. Control yourself Ron ! If I think how close she is to my- well, just don't think about it okay, or she will bloody know how you feel! Ron looked up at her and smiled, and she buried her eyes beneath her book once more. Oh God! Just lie back, concentrate, don't think about it. Okay, eyes closed. Now what to think about? Aunt Muriel and Hagrid bumpin uglies! Yes, there we go, that should do! Just as he felt himself relax a little, she moved. She scooted back down in her seat a bit more, her jacket being used as a pillow, her shirt riding up the tiniest of bits, showing a minimal amount of skin. Ron breathed in and out, trying to think about anything but their situation.

"Harry, can't open a window can you?" Ron asked.

No reply. Harry was asleep. Hermione whipped her wand out of her jeans pocket and used the tip to slide open the window, letting the cool breeze push in.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Well, I think my parents are thinking of a holiday, although I'm not sure yet"

"Well, I was thinking, and I mean you don't have to-

"When do you want me to be there?" Hermione grinned.

"Any time you want" Ron smiled back.

"Ill have a few weeks with Mum and Dad first, I have missed them terribly, and then I'll be over, so set me a bed up"

"Will do"

"I'm going to miss you. Over the holiday. And Harry too of course. I'm so used to having you around its strange when your not"

"It's only going to be for a few weeks Hermione"

"I know. Still. Do you wander what it will be like when we leave after seventh year? We've spent nearly a decade in each others company only to go off and lead seperate lives"

Hermione watched Ron closely. Please, just give me a sign.

"Nah, that won't happen"

Hermione laughed "What? Were all going to move in together, lead happy care free lives?" her tone and expression dropped "Any of us could end up dead"

"Hermione! Don't speak like that, Jesus !"

"Just saying, you never know"

"Yeah, well, we could all end up related" Ron watched her closely.

"Is that a proposal?" she laughed playfully.

"You could end up married to one of my brothers"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh? Why? The idea of marrying into my family repulse you does it?"

"No! I just don't like any of them is all. Imagine married to Fred or George, you wouldn't know which one was walking you up the isle!"

"Fair point"

"I can see town now, we're not that far away". Indeed the windows were starting to fill with houses, shops and tall buildings. This only saddened Hermione further. One step closer to saying goodbye...

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

"Here let me get that" Ron grabbed Hermione's trunk and dragged it over to where her parents were waiting for her. He ran back to help her with her cases and bags of books, her parents turning to each other with their eye- brows raised pleasantly.

He chatted to Hermione, as they carried the rest of her things over to her parents. He placed the bags down, and Harry came up behind them.

"And who is this handsome young fellow?" Mrs Granger asked, looking at Harry.

"Oh, just Harry, this is Ron" Hermione said, grabbing the elbow of Ron's jumper and tugging him forward. Harry stayed quiet and tried not to be offended.

"Well, hello Ron, I've heard quite a lot about you in Hermione's letters"

"You have?" Ron looked at Hermione, and their cheeks suddenly felt warmer.

"Young man, you wouldn't mind helping me with this to the car, its parked just over there" Mr Granger asked Harry.

"Of course not, "

"Ronald, you have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you", indeed Ron was nearly as tall as the women herself.

Ron shuffled his feet, not quite knowing a correct response.

"So how has your school year been" she asked him. There was probably a thousand replies he could give her. We had a bitch of a teacher who likes to slice open children's hands, Harry's godfather was killed, we rode across London on flying dead horses, oh, and I've had regular dreams about Hermione doing things that would make you want to slap me...

"Erm, its been stressful, with exams and everything"

"Of course, are you planning on meeting up in the holidays?"

"Well I've invited Hermione over, if its okay with you. Once she's been on holiday and had some time with you of course"

"That sounds lovely Ronald, now we must be going darling, your Aunt's expecting us in an hour, and I promised we'd go for tea" she saw the look on Hermione's face, and nodded goodbye to Ron, walking over to Mrs. Weasley, leaving them to their good- byes.

"Well, I suppose goodbye then" Ron said

"Yeah..."

"Hermione, promise me something?"

"Okay" she said without even thinking

"Don't marry one of my brothers okay?"

This was not what she was expecting. She blinked as they shared a look, grinning.

"I promise"

She held out her hand, but Ron pulled her into a hug. She breathed in his scent, not wanting to leave this moment, ever. She was perfectly happy to just stay frozen, in his embrace.

They broke apart, and Fred and George were laughing standing next to Molly and Mrs Granger. Molly hushed them, and Harry and Mr Granger were back from the car.

"See you in a few weeks then"

"See you" Ron grinned, walking over to his family, a feeling similar to grief filling his mind. he took a few bags from his mother, and watched Hermione walk towards her parents.

"Oh, well that's just lovely. 'Just Harry' doesnt even get a good-bye now?" said Harry, much to everyone's amusement.

hphphphpphphpph

**please review :D !**


	11. Knowing

Knowing

The plane bumped and jolted as Ron sweated in his seat. Hermione looked up and saw his obvious distress.

"Ron, are you alright, you don't like flying do you?"

"I'm alright on a broom, but, just how do these things stay up Hermione, we could go down any minute!"

"I highly doubt that. There's more chance of being in a road accident than a plane crash, calm down, okay. Do you want a drink or anything, something to take your mind off of things?"

"Yeah, sure"

She blushed as she tapped the back of his hand with hers. They still hadn't had any sort of discussion about their 'situation' as Harry liked to call it. Hermione decided they were not going home without having had one, and nervously anticipated the moment.

"Right, okay, erm, excuse me?" Hermione asked the air hostess

"Madam, can I help you, is your boyfriend alright, he looks a little green"

"Oh, erm, he does a bit doesn't he" indeed, Ron seemed to be turning more mint looking by the second. She blushed further at the mention of Ron a her boyfriend, but Ron didnt object, she thought happily.

"Something to read and a drink perhaps?" the hostess offered from her trolley. Hermione smiled. It reminded her of the trolley onboard the Hogwarts Express.

"That would be lovely, thanks" she took the items from the hostess, and poked Ron.

"You're not going to be sick are you?"

Ron felt embarrased, and sat up a bit straighter "No, no, what's that?"

Hermione gave Ron the drink and after a few moments, he seemed to look a lot better. Ron unrolled the magazine and gave Hermione a smile, making her blush once more. She let her head lie back nicely on the cushion provided and heard the captains voice on the microphone. They weren't that far away from Sydney now, a few more hours, and they would touch down. She would be in the same country as her parents!

"Did you hear that Ron, few more hours, this horrific ride will soon be over" she joked.

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione, your birthday's in September right?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Just reading your star sign. You know we have stuff like this, my mums into it all the time. Load of rubbish if you ask me. Even Harry said that the muggle ones most of the time are a load of waffle"

There was silence for a few moments until she heard a snort from Ron.

"What now Ron?" she wanted atleast an hourse sleep before they arrived.

"There's a page where star signs are put together, you know, to see compatability"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to hear ours?"

"Ours?" her heart thumped.

"Our compatibility, according to the stars" he grinned. She looked at him sheepishly and said "Go on then"

"Right, so Im a Pisces, and your a- " he checked the other page" Virgo?" he looked at her for comformation. She nodded. "Right, so..." he flicked to the other page and began to read.

"_Virgo is the opposite sign of Pisces but both can complement each other. They see things with different eyes, each will always be a mystery to the other. Virgo is motivated by reason, analysis, facts and logic_." Ron paused "Well they got that right about you Hermione" he continued "_Pisces is guided by feelings_," Ron pulled a face to which Hermione laughed "_emotions, intuition and that strange ability to sense what is what. Virgo brings method to Pisces' madness, romance, imagination._ " Hermione saw the blush enter Rons cheeks "_Pisces can add a touch of intangible magic to Virgo's intellectual methods and-_" Ron stopped in his tracks and gave Hermione a strange look. Hermione furrowed her eye brows and turned the magazine towards herself. Ron was blushing and she wandered why

_...they are clearly made for eachother . When they're alone that this couple can really click._

She felt her face heat up, and tutted, a grin threatening to spread across her features.

"I think that's enough of that for now, Professor Trelawney would be proud of you Ron"

"Do you think it's true?" Ron watched her closely, grinning.

"Its hard to know, I think it has the ability to become true, but only the people themselves can really control it"

"Huh..."

"I think in our case..."

Ron looked up at her , both of their faces on fire.

"Only time will tell"

He smiled and picked up Hermione hand closest to him, and kissed the back of it. He then gripped it and interlaced their fingers. Hermione felt proud of Ron, able to do such a small but affectionate thing.

Maybe she should have taken Divination after all...

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

I was doing my own star sign today and i just had to write about Ron and Hermione's and what do you know? They're a perfect match ! Thanks for reading and **leave a review ! :D** Also check out my latest fic - Listen to the wind, yet another Romione one , thanks !


	12. Look

Just to mention something which is fairly obvious but oh well ill say it anyway : these moments are not in chronological order lol, although this one and the last chapter are sort of right after each other but ooh well ;D Thanks for all of the supermegfoxyawesomehot reviews, you guys rock !

So, Hermione never did get to have that talk in Australia with Ron, perhaps I'll include a chapter on that later ? Hope you like !

Disclaimer: All Joes :)

Look 

Mrs Weasley sat down at her kitchen table, glad to get a moment of peace. Her heart ached as she looked at the clock at Freddy's name, but it eased her to see his face pointed at 'home'. She took a bite into a freshly made scone, and sighed, smiling, hoping that things were going to get better. She heard a commotion, and looking up saw shadows near the door way on the front porch. The moon shone as two voices reached her ears.

"Ron, we've been back from Australia for two weeks now, we're going to have to tell your parents and mine some time soon, we can't just leave it and expect them to work it out on their own"

On their own? What on earth does she mean, work what out?

"I know" replied Ron. "But its my _Mum_. You know how she can be about these sorts of things, she's going to be fussy, and she'll be thinking about names for our kids before we've had lunch!"

Mrs. Weasley nearly choked on her cake. Since seeing Ron and Hermione holding hands in the Great Hall only a few weeks ago, she suspected something had changed within their relationship. She knew about Ron's feelings longer than he did, she could easily guess that her Ronnie had been infatuated with Miss Granger for a good few years now, but these things dont always work out. Charlie was very much head over heels for Tonks, and nothing ever came of that. They did seem to spend a lot of time together, Ron and Hermione, but a conversation had never been brought up, nor had she seen them doing anything that could be deemed inappropriate for friends.

"Oh, don't be so silly Ron! And you should be glad, my Mum wouldn't ever bring up a conversation of the sorts, the thought of me even having grand-children any time soon would send her into an early -" Hermione stopped short.

Mrs Weasley sat up a little straighter, placing her scone on her plate.

"Oh, Ron I'm so sorry" Hermione said. "That was terrible of me to use such a phrase I wasn't thinking"

"Its not your fault Hermione, forget about it"

"Okay...well, anyway, when are you going to tell your Mum? You know she likes to be the first to know these things, and I can't keep sneaking to your room in the middle of the night"

"I don't hear you complaining"

I furrowed my eyebrows and supressed a loud 'Ronald!' that I knew was threatening to leave my mouth.

"Ronald!" Hermione half shouted ,and I smiled "Don't be so vulgar. And besides, I can hardly sleep in Ginny's room. Harry practically gives me the look that plainly says 'Get the hell out' everytime he comes up"

Well! I shall have more than enought to say on this subject! I knew Harry and Ginny were back together, but they are still child-

Mrs Weasley stopped herself and her heart broke as the realisation hit her.

No they're not. None of them are.

"Fine, fine, what exactly do you want me to say? Erm, Mum, just to mention, I've been crazy about Hermione for about 5 years, is it alright if she continues to sleep in my bed?"

Hermione laughed "That's not even fun- 5 years? Really?"

I can practially hear Ron's blush, Mrs Weasley sniggered.

"Well, I-" Ron spluttered "I suppose, why, when did you-?"

"I don't think I've ever felt like just your friend" she whispered.

"Oh"

"You are so tactless" she laughed. "Just oh?"

"What? I'll let you know I'm quite the romancer"

"Oh really? How long did it take you to kiss me?"

"Fair point, but I did give you that perfume for Christmas fifth year, and I remember you being quite pleased about it afterwards, you even told me so in the hospital wing remember!"

"I suppose I was. Come on then, Oh great romancer, tell me, one thing you do that woo's a young lady such as myself?"

"Young lady- ?Ow! Bloody hell Hermione. Okay,okay... I know there is one thing -"

I really shouldn't be listening to this. I'm taking my scone to the other room...

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You adore my hair"

I stopped in my tracks at the entrance to the living room, raising my eyebrows, my scone half way to my mouth.

"Your hair?" Hermione laughed.

"Don't deny it! I've seen the way you look at my hair, you love it! I think you prefer my hair more than me!"he joked

"Don't be daft! Your hair _is_ you! You could be blonde for all I care"

"There's a spell that can do that you know..."

"Oh Ron, don't be so- put your wand down now! Imagine going to the breakfast table with blonde hair, your mother wouldn't allow you to use magic ever again!"

That Hermione is such a smart girl. Perhaps 5 more minutes won't hurt. It's not as if I'm listening on purpose, I was here first, eating my scone!

"So, go on then, admit it"

"Fine, I like your gorgeous hair, always have, always will. One day, our children will have beautiful long locks of it, and your mother will be beaming with pride"

"Give a guy a heart attack"

"Anything else?" Hermione asked.

"I know you love it when I give you that look"

"Look, what on earth do you mean?"

"Dad told me about it, that look that sends you to your knees. He does it on Mum when ever he wants something doing, dinner, washing, anything, and she just goes 'Okay dear' and hurries along and does it"

Oh, does he now! Well, I shall be having words with my husband tonight!

"Go on then" Hermione said "Give me this look"

"Well, I can't do it now, your expecting it, it won't have any effect!"

"Right, well if that's all-"

"No, of course it's not, but I'm not about to reveal all of my most magical secrets to you am I? They won't be useful anymore if you know what I'm doing!"

"Oh" said Hermione, surprised " I suppose"

"Are you going to tell me any of yours?"

"Mine?" she asked "You think I have tactics?"

"Of course. You like to be the best at everything, remember?"

"You got me" she laughed "Well, I know it shocks you when I use foul language, although the need to use it is beyond me, I do have that little suspicion that if I swear at you, you'll do practically anything I want"

I gulped, my last piece of scone gone. I had no reason to be down in the kitchen now. I suppose I should just go back on up to bed. But they seem so in love! I'm just observing, making mental notes, as a mother I have the right to do these things.

"Oh, really? Quite confident of that are we?"

"Yes" she stated matter of factly.

"Well, we will have to see how that plans out for you. Do you want to go back in now, I'm getting a bit cold"

"Yes, the temperature has dropped quite a bit hasnt it?"

Just before they opened the door, Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled him back a bit. Mrs Weasley's mouth gaped open, sure that they were going to catch her listening in. She placed her plate in the sink quickly, and rushed up the stairs.

"One more thing" Hermione said, whispering in his ear.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Kiss me dammit"

And that was it, Ron didn't even have to think twice. Their mouths clashed together, in a wild race of tongues and lips, biting and sucking. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and every part of their bodies seemed to be touching. Suddenly Hermione broke free, smirking at Ron's dissapointed face.

"Told you, one swear word, and I've got you wrapped around my little finger" she said.

Ron starred after her flabergasted, following her into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Hermione laughed walked through the kitchen, past the living room and to the bottom of the stairs. She took the first step up, and gulped. Ron met her at her side, and she felt his fear as soon as they took in the site before them. Both of their cheeks flamed and they tried to act casual, but what Mrs. Weasley said next had them squirming on the spot.

"So, what's this about your father and a certain look?"

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

Tee-hee :D I do love Mrs. Weasley

PLEEEEASSE REVIEW ME :D ! Did you like this chapter, **do you have an ideas for future letters/chapters ? **If you do that would be great and I love working of other's ideas !

And thanks for reading !


	13. Mudblood

Once again, you guys rock. I'm trying to get a few chapters done this week so I can get to the ones I have big plans for . I hope you like !

Mudblood

I saw it in her eyes, the pain the suffering, and the thing that killed more more, the humiliation. How dare Malfoy use that word! The word that earnt you a shouting at if Mum heard it. Worse than any swear word around.

And he had used it against her.

And I could have killed him with my bear hands.

Hermione was crying, I mean bloody crying. How is it she always seems to be crying where I'm involved? Why didn't I defend her properly. Oh ! That's right ! Im a numpty who can't even cast a simple spell without it backfiring. This is all my fault, if I hadn't stolen the car, then my wand wouldn't have broken, and everything would be different. She wouldn't be carrying that name around with her like a label.

We were finishing some of Snape's ruddy essay in the common room, on the evening of the 'Malfoy incident' shall we call it, and I could see that she was still worrying. Harry had gone up to bed, and I decided enough was enough.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" she looked up from her book, placing her quill down and looking at me expectantly.

"You know me and Harry don't care your muggle born don't you?"

She instantly became flustered, picking her quill back up once more, blushing in the fire light.

"What? Don't be so stupid-"

"Hermione, listen. Really, I couldn't care. Niether does Harry. You could be half blood, pure blood, or muggle born. You could be white, black, asian, african, hell you could even be what ever the hell Luna Lovegood is, because that girls an entirely different species all together I'm telling you" Hermione tutted and threw him a dissaproving look "But I couldn't care less. I hang around with you because you can, on occasions, be fun. I won't deny that I think you could be a little more relaxed about the rules-"

"Absolutely not"

"-but the only people who want to change you are the 'pure - blood' Slytherins. And even they're not full pure blood! My dad told me that somewhere along the line, Draco is related to me, yeah I know, discusting, and even we know there are muggle borns and half bloods in our family tree. So all this rubbish he's boasting about isn't one bit true"

Hermione was smiling at Ron fondly, shaking her head.

"I'm just saying, it's only the Slytherin's that think that, no- one else gives a damn!"

"Ronald! If your mother heard you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I've already had one howler thanks"

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

"Anytime"

And they continued to finish their homework, Hermione occasionally sneaking a peak over her book, and started to ponder what a magnificent colour Ron's hair was.

**rh-rh-rh-rh-rh**

He remembered the time Hermione stood up to Draco Malfoy, and exactly how much it turned him on right there that minute. He's seen her punch him in the face before, even sneer and laugh, but never had she taken a stand. We were already late for Transfiguration, and we were just starting our sixth year, and Professor McGonagall didn't appreciate lateness, something Ron knew from experience. Hermione briskly walked down the corridor, gathering her books in her arms as they threatened to drop, Harry and Ron closely following her.

"Hermione, were only a few minute's late, there's still loads of people in the corridors"

"I don't care, we've only been back a few weeks, and were starting that new switching spell today"

"Oh yes, wouldn't want to have lateness on your record would you mudblood"

All three of them stopped at the same time, as did many in the corridor. Hermione shook her head, and continued walking, but Ron had walked over to Malfoy, ready for a fight. Harry followed him, pulling him back.

"Ron, don't rise to it-"

"How bloody dare you!"

Hermione groaned and turned towards them "Ron, get here now!"

"Yes, Ron, run along to your mudblood girlfriend. Go on, skip along!" Malfoy laughed, Crabbe and Goyle laughing like buffoons.

"She's got more magical ability in her big toe than you've got in your whole body you wart!"

"Come on Ron, he wants a reaction" Hermione said to him, Harry trying to pull his arm, shooting Malfoy dirty looks.

By now the whole corridor had stopped to listen. Ginny Weasley and her fellow fifth year students were outside the nearest classroom, no-one daring to breathe.

"Did you hear something?" he asked Goyle, who shook his head, as though getting rid of flies. "Nor me, must have been the dirt on my shoe attempting to communicate"

Hermione's blood boiled. They were already late !

"Ron, now! Were going to get detentions, were five minutes late as it is!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Ron pulled back at her touch.

"Weasley? Your family has such a pure line. It's a shame to shatter it over one, sorry to say, unattractive plain silly schoolgirl. I honestly thought you could do better!"

The crowd were gawping. Hermione blinked back tears. She had heard a lot off Malfoy, but this was a low blow. She could feel Ron bubbling like couldron next to her, ready to explode any second. She told herself to remain calm, and do something she should have done a long time ago.

"Ron, hold my bag?" Before he replied, she dumped her bag and books into his arms.

"Look!" Hermione said loudly to the whole corridor, taking a few steps towards Malfoy "I don't actually care, what blood status I or anyone else may be! It is not in my interests to care about such irrelevant things! Now, Draco, i've punched you once in the face once, the result being you ran off crying like an infant, I don't want to have to resort to that again!".

The crowd cheered and erupted into laughter, Goyle sniggered for a moment before Malfoy pushed him in rage. McGonagall chose this moment to come sweeping down the hallway in her long billowing robes, and ask why everyone was standing around, she had a lesson to teach ! However she got her answer as she spotted which way everyone was looking.

"I hope there isn't any trouble here Miss. Granger?"

"Oh, no absolutley not Professor, just reminding Malfoy to set an example to the younger years" she smiled kindly at the first years again "He knows what happens when he doesn't " she mumbled, walking past the Professor. Malfoy sneered and walked away.

They sat down in the lesson, Ron could have sworn McGonagall gave Hermione a small smile, but it must have been a trick of the light...

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione"

"Yes, well, somebody had to say-"

"I've been saying it for years!"

"With your fists!"

Ron had nothing to say to this, and sat down, looking up at Hermione every so often, amazing and bemused by this girl who he had grown to love. He flicked his wand when the Professor told him to, he made notes, nearly tipping over his ink many a time, and near the end of the lesson, he looked up once more.

Hermione Granger was looking straight at him. She smiled, blushed and looked back down.

What the hell did that mean!

**rh-rh-rh-rh-rh**

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Want some company?"

"Sure"

It was a cold night, Hermione still recovering from the incidents at Malfoy Manor. Ron scooted over and made room for her next to the blue-bell flames. She sat down and hissed, putting pressure on her wrist.

"Is it still hurting, do you need-"

"No, really its fine, just a little irritated is all"

"Well, maybe your bandages need to be changed?"

Hermione's heart beat sped up irrationally, beating againts her ribs a hundred miles an hour.

"I can't do it myself, and Harry's asleep", she swears her cheeks are brighter than the blue bell flames.

"I can help!" Ron said eagerly, then blushing, realising how forward her sounded "If you want, I mean you could wait for Harry to wake up. I'm not really that good at -"

"Please" she almost whispered, looking up at him reluctantly.

Ron gulped, seeing the flames of the blue bell flames reflecting in her eyes. He nodded, told her to wait there, and arrived back a second later with Hermione's beaded bag. The though of Ron holding her bag sent silly swoops around her stomach, his strong, large hands covering the soft fabric. She wandered what they would feel like against her soft skin-

"Accio bandage, accio dittany" he said, the objects zooming out on request.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the ground. She smiled as Ron unwrapped the layers of material, using his wand to sever the ends, making them long enough for her wound.

"Right so, if I take this one off first, that okay?" he nodded towards Hermione's wrist. She nodded automatically, and watched mesmerised as he held her wrist delicatley, unwrapping the now dirty and grimey bandage, blood marks seeping their way through. She felt the fabric tear away from her skin, and the cold air hit it, and shuffled once more uncomfortably, this time from pain. She looked away, towards the woods, at the tent, anywhere but at her arm.

"Hermione" said Ron, tenderly, his voice oozing of concern "Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's fine. It's just so..." Ron waited, for a response "...ugly" she whispered, feeling now mortified that Ron was looking at this version of herself, the words slashed into her arm like a brand, a label. She swallowed, and then she felt something on her chin, gentle fingers, tipping her head slightly upwards. She reluctantly allowed his eyes to bore into hers, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I can assure you, you're anything but" he whispered back.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she smiled, more than smiled, positively beamed at Ron, which made him grin back, knowing he was making her happy, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. He let her chin down, and stroked along her fingers, and making Hermione gasp, brought her arm to his lips.

"M" he whispered "Magnificent" kissing the first letter,

"U" he kissed again "Understanding"

"D...daring"

"B" he kissed "bloody brilliant" which made Hermione and himself laugh.

"L... limitless"

"O" he kissed once more "outstanding"

"O" he thought for a moment, Hermione giggling at him "One of a kind" which made her quiet down

"D" he finally kissed the last letter, looking up at her, their faces inches apart. He decided he had to do this, he had to take the leap, he had to show her he was sorry, for everything, that ugly was the last thing on his mind. That he spent nearly every waking moment, thinking about her, trying to impress her, wanting her, needing her, and feeling like there was nothing in the world that could complete him "... desirable"

He gulped, not now being able to look her in the eye. He picked up the dittany as starting gently rubbing it into her forearm, keeping his eyes on the task at hand, hoping his imagination didn't wander. But of course it did. He didn't look up at Hermione again until her fresh bandage was securley around her arm, and when she got up to go, she rubbed the back of his hand with hers, unknowing to Ron that she was beaming.

"You are my king Ronald Weasley",giving him a kiss on the cheek, and walked back into the tent with humming the tune.

And Ron didn't think he could have grinned any wider.

**rh-rh-rh-rh-rh**

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"How did Mom get that scar on her arm?"

Ron smiled at his daughter. Rose, having turned eight a few months ago, was becoming more curious by the day about the world around her. Ron sighed.

"Not all people are good in this world Rose. Remember those boys from Abbey Road who pushed over your bike? "

She nodded, her brown eyes looking into his blue.

"Well, I'd love to tell you that when you get older, everyone is kinder, nicer, and more caring to one another. But I'm afraid that's just not true"

"It isn't?"

"No, there will be the odd people, not all the time mind you, but the odd one, that you won't get along with, that won't like you and they will make it very clear"

"Oh"

"Yeah, well, it just so happens that when we were at war, Hermio- Mom, came across a few of these people, very horrible people, who wanted to make it very clear that they didn't like her, just like the boys with your bike"

"Well, they won't be doing it again. I'll have my own wand in a couple of years, I'll show them whose boss"

"I'm sure your mother would appreciate that very much" Ron chuckled "But these people are gone for good now, have been for a long time. There's no need for that"

"Hugo says that he doesn't like me. This morning he gave Crookshanks my cereal you know? And he ate it!"

"Well , thats a different thing altogether. Didn't you lock Pig in his wardrobe, scared him half to death when he opened it? "

"Maybe. Was funny though" she giggled uncontrollably.

"I was a bit wasnt - no Rose, you can't just do things like that" Ron said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Sorry Dad" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She ran off to play with Hugo in the garden. He knew he would let her off. There's no way he can look into those eyes, Hermione's eyes, and not be forgiving.

"I heard that Ronald!"

Ron turned round from the window as he watched his children play in the garden, chasing a gnome through the bushes.

"What? I didn't -"

"_It was a bit funny" _

"Ah, yes, but I did tell her it was wrong"

"Eventually"

He turned and gave her a cheeky grin, something he always loved doing. And it was right, it earnt him a well deserved kiss. He explained to her the questions Rose had been asking. Hermione just smiled. No longer did such an eight letter word affect her. It was in the past, forgotton. Now she had eight other letters to think about: Rose and Hugo. They were her life. Hermione grinned as she watched the children attempt to lure a gnome out of one of the rabbit holes.

Ron picked up Hermione's arm, and kissed right over the spot where the scar remained.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

****

xXx


	14. Newspaper

WOW just this month i've had over 8k hits ! and over 2K visitors to my stories . I am so grateful :D !

Newspaper

Hermione Granger, girlfriend of Harry Potter

_Girlfriend of Harry Potter_

Girlfriend...

WHAT !

Ron lay in hisbunk reading the day's Daily Prophet, and sat up straight reading the second paragraph down. His heart beat erratically and his mouth felt dry. The birds flew past the window, whistling their morning call, and Ron's brow furrowed.

Well, Hermione does get on better with Harry than me. Even when Harry and I fell out a few months ago over who put his name in the Goblet (yes, I feel stupid about that now), Hermione would split her time between the both of us, but whenever she came near me, I would see the smile she shared with Harry disappear. She seems bored around me most of the time, unless Harry's there. Are they really going out? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? I would have noticed something ,wouldn't I ?

His heart sank as he thought of Hermione and Harry holding hands around him, going on dates together, kissing around him. And his heart growled. No way! They can't be, how wierd would that be?

Am I okay with it if they are ?

Well, I mean, if they both love eachother, I mean, they do get on quite well . Hermione is so much more comfortable with Harry than me. She thinks I don't see it, but I do. When ever it's just me and her, the uncomfortable look she wears, the way her eyes flick towards the door, as though she thinks she could run out of the room and wouldn't notice. Imagine what life would be like though, they'd want to spend all of their time together, leaving me out, I'd probably have to be the third wheel, the gooseberry.

But Hermione and Harry kissing ! I doubt that. Anyway, we all know Harry's got eyes for Cho Chang (a long shot if you ask me). And who gives Harry the right to go kissing Hermione, don't either of them want to ask my opinion on it? Don't they want my permission, does my view not matter at all!

I can't just sit here wandering, I need to go and see this for myself!

Ron got up, putting on his maroon jumper and his jeans, ruffling his hair, and thanking God it was Saturday as he would be considerably late for lessons, rushed down the stairs and stopped dead as he observed the Common Room.

Hermione was sitting on the comfy chair by the fire, and Harry was on the floor, leaning against it. To an outsider, they would look like a couple, right ?

"Hey" Ron said, walking over, seating himself on the sofa.

"Afternoon" Hermione replied. Ron looked at the clock, nearly lunch.

"Sorry, must have been tired"

"Well, not your up, me and Harry have to ask you something"

"Oh?" Ron swallowed. This is it! This is where our friendship goes two ways, where I will be forever alone whilst they enjoy cuddling and kissing and being together! But they aren't really that close, thought Ron as he observed. Hermione's legs were crossed, angling towards Ron, and Harry was leaning towards the fire. Still, why isn't he sitting on the sofa?

"Aren't you uncomfortable on the floor Harry?"

Harry looked up from his book "Nope, I'm good" he smiled.

"Right, well-" Hermione began

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade later?" Ron interrupted. Hermione looked confused and she shared a glance with Harry.

"Um.. sure, Ron are you alright?"

"We wont have another one for a while, the next one falls on the last task, so I thought it would be good for us all to go is all"

"Okay, well, me and Harry were wandering..."

"Did you hear Lavender and Seamus got caught snogging in a broom cupboard by Professor McGonagall?"

"No, I didn't , now Harry and I-"

"Fred and George have started their own brand of hair care products you know, lets you grow your hair to what ever length you like just for one hour, any part of your body"

Harry laughed seeming interested "Really?"

"That's fascinating Ron, now will you please-" Hermione began

"I dont want you to say it!" he said quickly standing up, panicking.

Hermione and Harry shared a confused look once more.

"Well, honestly Ron you haven't heard our suggestions yet, you are only 15 once!"

"I - what?"

"Your birthday, its next month and me and Harry were thinking about having a small get together, maybe some cake- why do you look so surprised?"

Ron blushed and looked down at the floor. He turned and walked up to his dormitary, bringing back the daily prophet. Hermione took the newspaper, her eyes questioning, and began to read. As her eyes flickered down the page, her expression got more and more angry.

"That dreadful Rita Skeeta, she's at it again...boyfriend...honestly..."

"I was just- I mean, you two would tell me, right, if you were"

Harry and Hermione looked confused, and then Hermione started to laugh.

"Oh Ron, no offense Harry, but you really aren't my type" she guffawed once more.

Harry took the paper and read it. His eyebrows raised as he took in the second paragraph "Oh for gods- I hope Cho hasn't seen this, what's she going to think !"

"Nothing, seeing as she's Cedric Diggory's girlfriend" Hermione muttered. Harry shot her a glare "Sorry"

"Well, when you said you needed to tell me something, I thought maybe it would be this" said Ron defensively "I mean it makes sense, Cho's way out of Harry's league -"

"Hey!"

"- and you're already friends, why wouldn't you!" Ron said, his anger flaring up.

"Don't be so stupid Ron, now, are we going down to lunch seeing as you missed breakfast, or not?" Hermione said, getting a bit irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, come on then"

Harry went first, walking down the steps to the portrait, but Hermione pulled Ron back.

"Besides, Harry's way too scrawny" she said, her arm resting on Ron's arm. She squeezed lightly, Ron's eyebrows instantly shooting up.

"Oh, I get it, none of us can be bloody Viktor Krum you know, with his toned -"

"Oh shut up Ron!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. It seemed it would be a long while before he finally got the message.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

WOW over 50 reviews now = happy GingerPig xD is it too much to ask to get 100 for the whole series maybe, as I am about half way ? We'll see :D

Again thanks for everyone who's being reading, including RyanRow02 , JustAnotherGuy100, Miss Bee xx, Origurami, SexciiLexi, FightClub18 and many more, hopefully I'll hear from you again :)


	15. Oh !

Another chapter ! 

Oh!

I could feel Ron struggling next to me. The Devil's Snare wrapping around him tighter and tighter. Harry reached forward and pulled at the vines tightening around his legs, and I could see the panic on both of their faces. I soon felt one creep around my neck, and I recalled reading something in a text book not only a few days ago. Devils Snare...

"Oh bloody-"

"Stop moving, both of you, this is Devil's Snare, you have to relax".

This clearly wasn't helping Ron, who only continued to struggle even more.

"If you don't it will only kill us faster!"

"Kill us faster, oh _now_ I can relax!"

Oh Ron and his stubborn nature. If only the boy would listen to me, he's going to get himself strangled!

"Look, okay, everything's going to be fine, you just need to stop struggling, if you stop, they it might give in and -"

"I don't see it giving in any time soon Hermione!" Harry said, thick vines wrapping around his torso.

Ron said something, and his voice was muffled. I looked over, and a vine was slowly wrapping its way around Ron's head. My heart beat rapidly as I tried to think of a way out of this. Oh no! Come on, okay, Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, its deadly fun...

What was the rest of that stupid spell!

I felt something touching my fingers. I jumped thinking I was being tied down more and more, but it was a hand. Ron's hand, grasping mine...

Oh...

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun, that's it ! Devil Snare hate's sunlight!"

But I didn't have my wand! I thought as hard as I could, as strong as I could, focusing all of my energy on that wand in my pocket, and my determination to get us out of here. Ron's hand went limp in mine, and my heart dropped. I screwed up my eyes, concentrating.

Lumos Solem

Lumos Solem

Lumos Solem

Suddenly, a beam of light came from my side, from my wand in my pocket, and the Devil's Snare started untwisting, unravelling, and then we were falling, deeper, darker and landing on hard floor. I heard the boys drop beside me, and Ron sat up, blinking, and regaining consciousness.

"That could have gone a lot worse" he grinned, looking up at me.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

I knocked on his door. Maybe he was still asleep ? Oh no, this was such a terrible idea! What would anyone think me sneaking up to his room this time of night! I know we kissed, and I know were going to Australia in a few days, and anything could happen but I just needed him. I craved him, he was my addiction, my obsession, my Ron.

"Come in"

I suddenly thought about how inappropriately dressed I was, bottoms and a vest top. Not too indecent, but not decent enough to walk around someone's house in. I cracked the door open, and saw him lying there, the moon shining down on his bed, the Chudley Cannons poster's all watching me as a closed the door.

"Hi" I said, unsure of what to say next. Well I very well wasn't going to sit in Ginny's room. I could tell by the look on her face that Harry was coming to her after his shower, and I'd rather not wake up to that sight in the morning, nor hear Mrs Weasley's wrath if she ever caught them.

"Alright?"

"Yes, just wandering if you were still up, I can't sleep"

"Well come on then" he smiled scooting over the bed, making room for me. There didnt seem to be a lot of it, not that I minded. I blushed, glad the room was dark. I perched on the end of the bed, scared to get too close. Would I be invading his space?

"It's been a week, since ..." I said, and I knew I didn't need to explain. It had been a week since Fred was killed, a week since Voldemort had perished, a week since out first kiss. His face became grave and the corner of his mouth settled into a very weak smile. I could only imagine what he must be feeling, thinking, and then I felt guilty for what was on _my_ mind.

We'd had four kisses in total. The first, by me, in the heat of the battle the second, by Ron, when we arrived back at the Burrow, and I'm quite proud to say, in front of Ginny and George. Mind, it was only a peck, but I admire his courage. The third by Ron once again, leaving me outside Ginny's room before bed a few nights ago, and then the fourth, last night by me. I was pretty nervous. The last time I had leant in like that, people were dying all around us. But no, it was last nigh, we were sitting at the kitchen table before bed, drinkin our tea and helping ourselves to the biscuit tin, and he had crumbs on his face. I leant across to wipe them off, and ended up leaning in for a kiss straight after. I don't know where my bravery came from, but Ron dropped his custard cream on the floor, so if must have been good. But I can honestly say that each one was just as magical as the last. I felt guilt creep up on me as I felt a small smile tugging at my lips, as I knew Ron surely must be thinking of his cold brother in the ground not 10 feet from where we were. The thought made me shiver.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He nods, and motions for me to lie down. I do, with a thumping heart. It's a miracle if he can't feel it, or even hear it. But then I feel the most wonderful thing against my palm.

His heart, like mine, thumping like our bodies were running a race. And it was glorious.

"Hermione?"

"Yes"

"I'm glad your here"

"I'm glad I'm here too", and niether of us meant in his bed.

She could feel Ron's smile.

"So how are you coping?" I asked "Feeling a bit stronger?"

"Now that you're here" he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to look up at him, and we shared a smile. I leant forward and we shared a brief kiss. One filled with promise, but something more. Passion, one of those right here right now in the moment sparks, that once they've been lit, you can't stop. I felt out lips mingling together as one, our tongues dancing, our hands roaming, like wild animals. I let my hands touch him, to feel, to let go. But I knew when it all became too much.

We pulled away from each other for a moment, our cheeks a violent red, sweat lining our bodies, breathing, so hard and so fast. Our forheads were pressed together, and my arms were tight around his neck, our legs tangled and our abdomens touching. Every breath he took, I could feel. I loosened them and pulled away, smiling shyly and planting one last kiss on his nose. I breathed out, feeling completley at ease and content. It was all sweet and romantic until:

"I cant work out if your bloody brilliant in bed or I just give really good directions" he muttered.

Which earnt him a very nice slap on the arm.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

Thanks for reading. I wanted to do something from the start of the series, and something from the end, so here you go. Obviosly I changed the end of the first part, to get in the Romione moment, this is AU/ missing moment/ alternate endings of course, I'm definatley not J.k. Rowling Disclaimer

**xoxoxoxoxox Please leave me a review ! xoxoxoxox**


	16. Pets

Pets

"No"

"Oh, Ron please, look how cute he is"

Ron looked back at the St. Bernard that was currently staring up at him at Diagon Alley's emporium.

"Hermione, we've got enough with Crookshanks and Pig, I don't want another animal messing up the place, we only moved in last week,and he's massive, he'll need a room to himself!"

Hermione huffed and kneeled down next to the dog, stroking his head. She looked up at the shop owner.

"Does he have a name?"

The man at the counter clucked his tongue, placed down his paper and looked down at her from his desk.

"Tiny"

Ron snorted and leant on the counter. The man looked back up at him with an annoyed expression. Ron looked at Hermione who was still looking into the eyes of the dog.

"Aww, he has no home, no family. He likes you Ron, look"

Indeed the dog was looking at Ron, dribble trickling down his chin, breathing in and out rapidly, almost smiling.

"Does he have any magical abilities?"

"Not that we know of. We reckon he got mixed up with our lot on the muggle streets. He's only about 9 months old, and he would of shown ability by now"

"See Ron, not that much of a handful"

Ron tutted and looked around the shop. He walked over to the cages by the window and said "Look Hermione, a hamster, why can't you just get a hamster, they stay in their cage, you don't have to walk them, and they don't eat you out of house and home!"

"Oh Ron, look what he does, look Ron"

Hermione hadn't been listening to a word Ron had been saying, but instead was holding her hand out to the dog, who in turn placed his paw there. It seemes she was already infatuated with the creature.

"Oi, were not getting the dog, okay, we've got nowhere to put it for a start, look at the size of it!"

The dog whined and placed his head on the floor. Hermione turned back round and shot Ron a dirty look.

"Ron! I let Pig sleep in our room, I agreed to that, so why can't you just bargain with me on this one?"

"Because it's not bargaining, it's me giving in!"

Hermione had turned her attention back to the hound once more.

"It would have to be Weasley-Granger I suppose. Tiny Weasley- Granger". The man at the till nodded and started writing on some parchment, and Ron huffed and walked over.

"You really want this dog?"

"It will be the first thing we own together" she placed her hands on his arms and looked up at him.

"We moved into our new house not two weeks ago!"

"Okay, our second thing, but look at him Ron, just look at him"

Ron looked past Hermione to see the dog tilting his head as if to say 'Please. Take me home'.

"Fine. Fine ! But you have to walk him, I'll be working!"

"I will, I will, ahh look at his cute little face" Hermione grabbed the dogs head and planted a kiss on it, and proceeded to go around the shop buying every item that a pet could possibly need.

Hermione walked out of the shop half an hour later, her one hand holding Ron, the other tightly fastened to a dog lead attached to Tiny.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

"Right, it's quite a hot night, so you can sleep out here okay, I've put some water by the door, you've got everything you need within paws reach, so behave ,okay?"

Ron was looking down at Tiny who was currently sitting on the grass in the back garden. His big tongue was hanging from his mouth, his eyes looking straight into Ron's.

"Don't look at me like that, Hermione might give over, but not me, I'm not as soft as her you know"

Ron proceeded to the back door, and turned around. He expected to see Tiny on the grass as before, but he was an inch away from Ron's feet.

"Oi, back, now, you're not allowed in. My house" Ron pointed to the door "your bed" he pointed to the grass. The dog bowed his head and walked back to the lawn, lying down placing his head on his paws. Ron tried not to let the guilt get to him, but went over and patted the dogs head. Before he could get carried away, he went inside, locked the backdoor and climbed the stairs to his and Hermione's room.

He saw she was already in bed, the moonlight shining down on her face.

"Tiny okay?"

"Yeah, left him some water, should be fine until morning"

"Right, come here then" Hermione lifted the blanket and Ron shuffled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling down into the duvet. Just as he shut his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a shadow flash across the opposite wall. He shot up, looking around the room, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired I reckon"

He lay down again, feeling Hermione's heart beat against his own, and heard a sniffing sound a few metres from where he was lying.

I must really need this sleep...

Ron pushed his eyes back open and nearly fell out of bed in the process.

"Hermione?"

"Uh- huh?"

"Why is the dog hovering outside our bedroom window?"

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

So, it seemed Tiny had magical powers after all ! What did you think of the chapter ? Liked it?

Also thanks to Origurumi who gave me a keyword that sparked the idea for this chapter, thanks chick/dude ! :D

**REVIEW ! **


	17. Questions

Questions 

"Dad?"

Ron looked up from his newspaper, and looked at Hugo who was standing by the kitchen table. His head just above the countertop, and he was looking more than a bit confused.

"Alright Hugo?"

Hugo didnt respond, but shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.

"What have you done?" Ron sensed trouble. Another broken vase perhaps, locked Pig in the cupboard again? What ever it was, it wasn't good.

"I was just thinking about something..."

"Oh?"

"Well... you know Uncle George and Aunt Angelina are having another baby?"

Ron gulped his tea and nearly choked. Please don't let this be going where I think it is...

"Yes?"

"Well, I just wandered how the baby got there. Did it apperate in?"

Ron chuckled, placed his coffee down and turned his chair towards Hugo. Hermione had taken Rose with her to do a spot of shopping, so there was no getting out of it.

"Well. The thing is Hugo-"

"Because, if it apperated in, does that mean it apperates out when it's ready, and how do you know when the baby's going to be here? Is there a time on Aunty Angelina, will it go ping when its done, like the microwave?"

"I dont-"

"And isnt it illegal to apperate without a license ? Won't the baby go to Azkaban?"

"No Hu-"

"And Aunty Ginny told me to ask you because she said she didn't know the answers"

_Oh she did !_

Ron looked at Hugo with a baffled expression. Where the hell did he get his ideas? Ron found it very hard not to crack up laughing, and tried to stay serious.

"Hugo, I dont have a clue how the microwave works, your mother wanted a few muggle items in the house so you would know more about how she works without magic"

"Oh right, so...?"

"Babies don't get in- per say, they're sort of made there, they start off there, and then they come out"

He could hear Hermione's voice in the back of his head '_Oh Ronald, such a way with words...'_

"Oh" Hugo said looking surprised.

Hugo pulled back the chair opposite his father and climbed onto it. He kneeled on the seat, and leant his head on his hands, looking straight at Ron with those lovely eyes, Hermione's eyes. At that moment, Ron was looking at Hermione. Nobody saw it but Ron, but when ever Hermione was thinking and solving, she would have this look on her face, of deep determination and curiosity, and Hugo was wearing it right now.

"So, if they're made there, what are the ingredients?"

Ron looked around the room for help, anything that could get him out of this situation. Hugo was only seven, where were all of these questions coming from ? He looked at Hermione's cook books on the shelf and cast around wildly.

"Well, look at yourself for example. It's different for everyone, there are different ingredients. Look, what have you go that say, James and Albus haven't?"

Hugo grinned "My hair"

"Exactly, so for you the ingredients would be some of me, the red hair, the freckles, the extremley good looks-" Hugo laughed "- and then some from your Mum, the brown eyes, your personality, your height, because lets face it, by your age I was twice the size of you"

"Round the middle maybe" Hugo grinned

"Oi!" Ron swiped him with the newspaper, but Hugo ducked "And that's why everyone looks different"

"But what about when Aunt Angelina has her baby? How is it going to get out?"

"Ron, I'm home, I got you some of that fudge cake you like, it was on sale today-" Hermione's voice floated towards him from the front door, and Ron looked towards the hall. He looked back at Hugo.

"They use the floo network Hugo". He tapped his sons head and went to great Hermione, taking the bags off of her and giving Rosie a kiss, leaving Hugo sitting at the table with his eye-brows raised.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

Oh Ron! What ever will we do with you! Hugo is my favourite next generation character and his personality is such a mix of Ron and Hermione's.

Coming up : Hermione being interupted washing her hair in the river during the hunt, awkward Ron situations hopefully ! Have you any suggestions for 'S' as I have a few but none of them seem good enough? And I always trust the view of my beloved readers :)

**! review ! **


	18. River

Love writing about summer, make me look forward to it even more :') So I decided to have Ron not interupt Hermione in the end, it worked out better. Here you go !

River

I breathed in the Spring hair, birds chirping and feeling thankful that three jumpers and a coat were no longer needed. The breeze pushed my fringe in front of my eyes, and I had to keep sweeping it back. For once in my life I would be grateful if Mum would just appear and offer one of her hair cuts. Might end up a bit lobsided, but at least I would be able to see where I was going. I would have been able to go and have a nice shower, but at the current moment the plumbing was dodgy, and none of us had a clue how to fix it. I heard a buzzing and then a sweet melodic sound met my ears. Hermione was tinkering with the radio. I smiled and looked back outside. Leaves now decorated a nearby tree and it made me think about the tree's in out backgarden back home. I tried not to think about home too much, I try and stay in moment, keep focused, look after Harry and Hermione. They were my main priority for now.

"Be back in a bit"

Hermione looked up "Okay" she smiled

I stood up began to walk towards the river, aiming to follow the path as far as I could go within the boundaries. But the tree I had been watching previously kept catching my eye. I bet it had been at least a year since I'd climbed a tree, and yet I felt like it was yesterday. Me and Ginny would start either side and see who could get up first. The one summer we both slipped and both of us broke a bone, it took Mum two days to regrow them.

I began to climb, placing a leg here, and an arm there, and before I knew it I was now a few feet off the floor. I could see a rather chunky looking branch to my left. I placed my hands on it, pushing , and it seemes steady enough. From here I had a beautiful view of the tent, the meadow behind it, the river, everything. Just an outstretch of glorious freedom. Well apart from the fact that the protective enchantments were up, but you couldnt see them so it felt like it.

"Ron?" I heard Hermione's voice call from a distance. I was still struggling to lift myself up- it had been a lot easier when I was younger- and by the time I had my back leaning against the trunk and my legs dangling either side of the branch, she was gone from the tent entrance. I sat back and enjoyed the view. A few birds chirped above my head, and I hoped to God none of them felt like aiming my way. Walking back to the tent with bird poo on your mop is not a good look in front of the girl you - well- it's not good in any situation. I started to think about Ginny. My little sister. I missed her more than I thought I would. I hoped she was alright, I hoped they all were...

I heard a humming. It was soft, gentle, something I could have listened to all day. I realised I was too far away from the tent to be able to hear the radio, and looked down. Through a few branches, there was Hermione leaning on her knees near the river, washing clothes, my clothes actually. Okay, some were Harry's, but that wasn't the point. She had her hands all over my Cannons shirt, scrubbing off some food I had dropped on it the previous day. I watched as she held it up to the sun, inspecting it. She placed it down in the pile of clothes that were presumably clean. I wandered if I should let her know that I was here.

Nope.

She took her jumper off and placed that on the surface of the water aswell, leaving her in a vest top. I thanked Merlin I was high up in a tree at this present moment in time, and that no-one could see my expression, my mouth gaping open, I could almost feel the drool hanging off of my chin. She turned back to my Cannons shirt, and picked it up once more. I wandered why she was cleaning it again, hadn't she already done it once? But she continued, and she placed it out in front of her, all the other clothes on her left and my t-shirt on the right. Letting the sun get to it. I heard her gasp as she saw her jumper had begun to float downstream. She reached forward but it was out of her reach. I reached in my back pocket and pointed my wand at the jumper, guiding it to a neaby rock in the river. I chuckled as she ran down a few feet and snatched the jumper back, shaking her head as she came to sit down.

She reached around her and pulled off her beaded bag. Placing it on the floor next to her, she brought out a few bottles of some sort, pink and purple, I had seen her use them before. She hummed as she picked up her wand and did the simplest tasks, some I'd heard her scolding me for many a time, uncorking the lid on the bottle, moving objects from place to place. She leant back down near the river on her knees, giving me a very good view of her perfect arse, and dipped her hair into the river, and then began squeezing the pink shampoo onto her hands. She lathered her hair, scratching her scalp gently, scrunching her curls in her hands and then flipping her hair back. I had never seen anything so damn sexy. She repeated this a couple of times, using different bottles, and I wasn't at all surprised. Hermione likes to do things properly, why should this be any different? I leant forward, eager to get a better view, leaning on my elbows and watching her. I loved watching her when she thought no-one was around. She doesn't put up a brick wall, theres no barrier between us, and she's completely herself. She reached for her beaded bag and brought out a towel, scrubbing her hair dry, and using her wand her complete it. When she flipped her hair round again, it was all I could do to keep from laughing. Her hair had achieved a look that was twice its usual look, fluffy and whispy, sticking out in odd places.

And yet I loved every strand.

She picked up her hair brush and brushed her hair through, and it began to lose it's volume, returning to the regular bushy hair I was all too familiar with. I remembered the other day when I had picked up that perticular brush. It was plain black, so i just assumed it was Harry's. It had been lying around on the kitchen table after all. I had just got up and I started to brush my hair with it, sweeping my locks out of eyes, not that it worked. Hermione had walked in whilst Harry was on watch, and she stopped dead as soon as she saw me. Of course I didn't realise it at the time, but it was her brush. I put the brush down and she looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked "Have I got something on my face?"I wiped my face, expecting something to be there, and yet there was not.

"No, just, when your done, can you put that back in the bathroom, just so I don't lose it"

I nearly choked and felt myself turning red "Oh- sorry, I thought it was Harry's"

"I don't mind. What's mine is your's and vise versa whilst were on this hunt"

_Does that mean I can have your arse then?_

"...I have borrowed some of that shower gel on the shelf in the bathroom, the blue one, yours right?"

"Uh-huh" I seemed speechless knowing Hermione had been standing - gulp- starkers in the bathroom, her hands over my belongings. Oh God, I'm never going to look at that bottle the same ever again...

"I mean, you don't mind do you?" she asked me.

"Mind- me? No of course not, help yourself" I smiled.

...

And now had my t-shirt in her lap again, pointing her wand at it, drying it off, she couldn't seem to keep her hands off it. I wonder why ?

She crossed her legs, and finished the few clothes that were left. I got a good view of a bra, but that's all I got. I couldn't even see what it looked like really from that distance. Shame. I had secret hopes she was just going to strip and jump right in the river, but I'm not that lucky. She eventually finished, and sorted the clothes into piles, and picked them up. She walked back to the tent, and I enjoyed watching her go.

I took a deep breath, and made my way back down the tree. It was easier than getting up I'll tell you. I was about to stroll back to the tent, when I noticed something near the river, where Hermione had been sitting. I walked over and turned redder than I already was.

Hermione's frilly bra.

Frilly.

Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have imagined my Hermione to be wearing something of such...creativity. She's prim, and propper, smart, a rule follower, clearly not someone to go shopping for -

Oh God now I'm imagining Hermione in a saucy knicker shop. Stop, breathe, calm down. I can't go back to the tent in this state. I looked back down at the bra, unsure of what do do. Should I tell her I saw it, was it hers. Bloody hell Ron, of course it's hers, it's not going be Harry's is it ! Okay, just - Oh bugger !

I leant down and picked it up between my finger and my thumb, still unsure of what to do. I put it in my back pocket of my jeans, and made my way over to the tent. If I walked in with it holding it out like that, especially in front of Harry if he's work up by now, she'd be embarrased, and we all know what Hermione does when she's embarrased. She get's angry. And I never want to be on the recieving end of one of Hermione's fists ever again.I shuddered at the thought.

I opened the flap of the tent. Harry was still asleep on his bunk, he's been up half the night on watch poor sod, and Hermione was sitting at her usual spot at the table, reading a book. She looked up.

"Hey, where did you get off to?"

_Just sitting in a tree like a complete perv watching you wash your delicates. _

"Went for a walk, well as far as I could go without the boundaries" I lied. I felt slightly guilty for lying, but then thought about the fantastic view that I had from the tree and somehow that guilt pushed itself to the back of my mind.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

I reached in my back pocket and slid my hand across the table, leaving the garment in front of her. I looked anywhere but her, averting my eyes to a rather interesting rip in one corner of the tent. She placed her book down and her eye brows furrowed as her eyes flicked from my face to the item. Her eyes instantly went round and her face flooded with mortification.

"Ron, where-"

"I found it on my way back, on the floor near the river, figured it was yours, thought I'd return it"

She snatched it off the table and put it in her jumper pocket, which she had put on when returning to the tent. Something I wasn't too pleased about.

"Oh- well- thanks" she said "How embarrassing" she muttered, looking at the table.

"If it makes you feel any better its quite a nice bra"

Hermione blanched for a moment and then threw her head back in laughter, not the silly little giggles that girls do around boys, it was a propper belly laugh and I soon found myself joining in. She shushed me and nodded towards Harry, who had turned over in his sleep, facing away from them.

"Well, thanks very much. I suppose this gets me back for all the times I've seen your underwear"

I spluttered "Well you won't find any frills in my drawers thankyou very much"

"Ronald!" she slapped my hand. I grinned and it was like old times. No death or distruction, no hunt, no horcruxes. We were having a laugh, and maybe a bit of harmless flirting, well on my part anyway. Something we hadn't done in what felt like a long time. And you know the wierd thing? Since I came back, it feels natural to do it, like doing it wasn't a waste of time, or a long shot, but in fact Hermione seemed to be responding to it, like she bloody enjoyed it! Can you believe that? Maybe it was all in my head. I mean I'm Ron. Just Ron. Nothing special. But the look on her face tells me a whole different story. It's so confusing...

"What! The best pair i've got are my Chudley Cannons, my lucky undies they are" I grinned. She was laughing again. I love it when she laughed. Especially when I made her laugh. It made me feel like a prat sitting there with this massive grin on my face, but I couldn't help it. It was catchy, the laughter, especially when it was coming from her.

"Oh yes, and I've seen them a fair few times. Very nice indeed " she laughed. Soon we calmed down and Hermione resumed reading her book, and I went over to the sink and started the washing up from the night before. I still had the feeling burnt into my hand of how the frills felt against my palm as I slid it across the table. Why the hell didn't I think to check out the size?

"Ron, do you mind if I borrow this, all of my clothes are dirty, I've only just finished your's and Harry's?"

I turned around expecting to see Hermione at the table, but she must have left. I nearly dropped the cup I had been washing up, as she was standing there holding my Chudley Cannons shirt. I bit back a wide grin, and nodded my head, mumbling 'sure' and a few minutes later she walked out in it. I think I nearly burst right there and then. I kept my attention on the cup, washing every sodding speck of it. I had that image of Hermione burnt into my mind now. Bright orange shirt that was a tad too small for me, went past her hips and half way down her thighs, with some pjamer bottoms. I heard her sit back down at the table, and I turned back round.

"You can keep that- if you want - I mean its too small on me anyway"

"Oh, thanks, I'll keep it for bed" she smiled.

_Keep it for bed. Holy Mother of Merlin. I am never letting you wash that shirt again._

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

So, what did you think ? Liked it ? ;D I do love Ron and Hermione's banter, especially when they're flirting. I don't think we got enough of this in the films. Were there any perticular parts you liked best or laughed out loud at ? Please let me know !

**review review review !**

_Coming up : _

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg?"

"It's the least you can do!"

Before she knew it, he was on his knees in front of her, his head level with her waist, and looking up at her with those gorgeous blue eyes ...


	19. Sorry

So ! Thanks to all of you who reviews and those who gave suggestions for S including JustAnotherGuy100, Hermione-notMione (who by the way wasnt signed in and I would have loved to send you a thanksyou message!), Lilly May77, Bliingq, and RyanRow02. Thanks all so much, and here's another chapter, which is set on the hunt again, sorry ! But I just couldnt let this idea go. Warning: language in this one "/

Also special thanks to RyanRow02 for being my 100th reviewer ! :D *gives cookie*

Sorry

"He's trying his hardest Hermione"

It was raining heavily and the tent swayed, the three of them shivering, but one most of all. Ron sat the opening of the tent, pointing his wand just above his head, drying his hair, only to recieve a great gust of rain that would dampen it a moment later. He had sat there for the past few hours, refusing to leave his spot, seemingly trying to redeem himself, to place his self back in Hermione's good books, but from Harry's point of view, it was a bit pointless. After Ron returning the previous day, the tent had been nothing but tense, uncomfortable and just plain awkward. Hermione refused to talk to Ron, and in turn, Ron pined about like dog, finding a spot and sitting down, not moving for hours. Harry was beside himself. He understood why Hermione was so angry, he wasn't stupid, he knew what was , or rather wasn't going on between them. He's seen it coming for the past few years, but after the beating that Ron recieved, he thought Hermione had got all of her anger out, ready to forgive and forget. After all Ron did destroy a Horcrux, and save his life, and yet still the silent treatment remained a recurring theme between the three of them. Hermione didn't like the way Harry was treating Ron, 'welcoming him back with open arms' as she had put it.

Hermione looked up, and made eye contact with Harry. She shook her head, as though clearing and picked up the kettle which had just boiled, signifying that it had boiled. She poured her self and Harry a cup, which Harry took reluctantly, feeling Ron's eyes on his back.

"Trying hard doesn't erase what he did"

"You can't erase your mistakes Hermione, you should know that by now"

"Well I'm not stupid enough to make one that big in the first place"

Harry took a deep breath "You mean everything to him Hermione"

Hermione choked on her tea, and placed her cup down on the table.

"Rubbish"

"Hermione. Just go and talk to him. Please. Let him explain to you, we can't go on like this forever, and the sooner you do it-"

"The sooner he thinks everything's forgiven and it can just go back to normal, I mean yes he came back this time, but who's to say he won't do it again? I cannot and will not go through that again, it was painful enough the first time. I screamed his name and -"

"I won't"

Hermione whipped round, and Ron was standing in the middle of the room. Her heart thumped as she took in his appearance. Clothes stuck to him, soaked, his hair plastered around his face, and wearing the most adorable damn expression she had ever seen. But now was not the time for sappy romantics. She was not going to let her guard down, not whilst that gorgeous hair of his dripped water onto the carpet, or while his hands were fisted into his pockets, hands that all so easily grab her and-

"Oh don't give me that!" she scoffed "Done with this Harry?"

"Not real-"

Hermione snatched Harry's cup and walked over to the sink, placing both her's and Harry's in the washing up bowl, and letting the water run.

"Hermione"

Hermione nearly broke as she heard the sadness in his voice. She turned to face him and was surprised to find him still in the same spot, still wearing that expression of grief, and their eyes locked. Her anger broke through the surface.

"How dare you stand there and say to me that you won't do it again. I called your name, many times, you looked me in the eyes as you dissapperated away, no matter how many times you say it I won't believe it, not one word ! Trust was the one thing we could all say we had in each other and I don't even know if we have that any more!"

"The Horcrux, it made me think things okay? Things that I can now see aren't true"

"What things? What could honestly be so bad that you would walk away from us, your best friends?" she shouted

"I-" Ron had begun to walk forward, but Hermione had put her hands out, telling him to keep his distance. " Just things okay? It's not hard to imagine Hermione. It affected me so badly, but you and Harry were affected too, think about it, what sort of things did the locket make you think? Are you willing to tell me? Eh?"

"Many things ! I mean...there were ... that's not the point!"

"See! Hard isn't it? I'm not going to stand here and tell you every bloody thing that the locket put in my head, because we'd be here all day. All I know is that leaving you was the biggest regret of my life"

"And Harry" Hermione said

"No..." he whispered to himself.

"Look" he looked towards the tent opening "No offence Harry, but I can live with Harry being mad at me for a while, I can't stand being around you and not being able to talk to you, to laugh with you , to discuss where the next Horcrux might be. I would have given anything to have found you again Christmas morning, anything in the entire universe. But I couldn't, and I'm sorry okay? I'm bloody fucking sorry!"

"Didn't you hear me screaming you? Didn't you hear the distress in my voice? I have never and will never feel that frightened again ! I thought you were going to be killed, or we would be before I ever saw you again you idiot! And don't swear at me!"

"I wasn't swearing at you , bloody hell" Ron spun on the spot, gripping at his hair, and walked towards Hermione. She backed into the counter and crossed her arms , looking at anywhere but his face.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg?"

"It's the least you can do!"

Before she knew it, he was on his knees in front of her, his head level with her waist, and looking up at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am truly honestly sorry. I'm a prat, an idiot, a fool for walking away, and I swear on Merlin's saggy left bollock that I will never ever do it again. Please" Hermione uncrossed her arms and lent them back agains the sink. She could feel the tears threatening to overflow, and before she could stop them, they did. She almost was knocked off her feet as Ron reached out and wrapped his arms around her thighs, leaning his head on her stomach. "I can't express in words how sorry I am Hermione" he whispered, the vibration of his voice rippling on her stomach.

She wiped her eyes on her jumper as she looked down, seeing Ron's ginger hair leaning against her. She imagined him like this one day, only on one knee, a beautiful ring in a box and -

She grabbed his arms and threw them off her, he looked surprised and immensly dissapointed, until Hermione got down on her knees , joining him on the cold kitchen floor and wrapped her arms around him. Even on their knees, Ron was still taller than Hermione, and she could feel his wet hair dripping onto her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and it felt glorious.

"If you _ever_ , do anything like this again, you will be praying to Merlin for a new set of crown jewels do you hear me?" she whispered.

"Yes, yes, I promise " she heard him sniffle, and nearly moaned as she felt his nose bury into her neck, their bodies touching from the knees upwards.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back"

She felt him smile against her neck as she reached up and brushed her hand through his drenched mop.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

Soooo, what did you think? :D

**Review for me ? Yes ? Aww go on then, you are kind ;D**


	20. Time

Time 

Hermione turned over for the hundreth time that night as Ron snored next to her. She huffed, and sat up, switching on the bedside lamp and picking up her old battered copy of Hogwarts: A History. She groaned as pain shot through her left side. Her bump was quickly growing with their first child, and they had not yet thought of a name for the foetus. At 30 weeks, they didn't have a lot of time left, and after reading a page or two of her old faithful book, Hermione lay back down. Pain shot through her stomach once more, and she took a deep breath. It was just nerves, there was no needs to get worked up about it. She lay her arm across Ron's bare chest, trying to get comfortable, but still she felt discomfort. She leant on her elbow and looked at Ron. He looked so gorgeous and peaceful...

"Ron, wake up!" she nudged him, frustrated. His eye-lids fluttered open and he looked around in a daze of panic.

"What's goin on? You alright? What-"

"I think the baby wants some ice- cream" she smiled cheekily.

"The baby? Or you?"

"The baby" she smiled sweetly, caressing his chin with her fingers.

Ron huffed and threw the blanket back, swinging his leg over, and reaching for some trousers.

"The baby's getting impatient" she grinned.

Ron huffed, dropped his trousers where they were and walked over to the bedroom door. He looked back at Hermione and gave her a wink, wiggling his hips, and promised her ice cream shortly.

God she loved that man. She rolled over and lay in the middle of the bed, spreading her arms and legs out, and enjoying the space. Another pain shot through her side, and she ignored it, probably just nerves. She had been thinking about birth lately. On the whole, Hermione could cope with pain. She'd been present at the birth of a few of Ron's nephews and nieces, so she knew what she was getting herself in for. They had made a specific plan of what would happen when it was the baby's time to arrive. He father would stay at the Weasley's with the rest of Ron's family, and her mother and Ron would be in the delivery room. There would be a recurring theme of ice - cream , of course, something Hermione had been craving since day one, and then, once the baby was born, they would stay in the spare room at the Burrow for a couple of weeks until they had their routine worked out and they were a bit more settled. Seemed like a perfect plan.

"Hey, so we've run out of chocolate, you've ate it all ,so vanilla will have to -" Ron stopped dead as the door swung open leaking light into the room.

"What's the matter now, just give me the bloody-"

"Holy shit, quick call an ambulance!"

"What, why ?"

Ron had dropped the bowl of ice cream which smashed all over the floor. He ran over and pulled the blanket further back, revealing blood soaked sheets. Hermione's heart stopped in her chest.

"Oh my-"

"No, stay where you are, don't move, okay!" Ron was dialling 999 as Hermione struggled to get up. Tears threatened to escape down her flushed face, but she held them in. Now was not a time to panic, now was a time to be strong, calm and do what is best for the child. Hermione lay back ,and grabbed her mobile phone from near the lamp.

"Hello, yes, ambulance please. My wife's pregnant, and she's bleeding, it's really bad, all over the sheets. I dont know. No. Okay. 34 weeks and 3 days"

Hermione's heart broke as she heard Ron talking to the operator. He even remembered how many days...

Ron continued to talk down his phone whilst Hermione dailled the numbers on hers. She wasn't remotley listening to Ron as he maneouvered her into different positions, checking for things the operator told him to check for.

"No, it's just blood, there's no water, nope. No. Okay. Thanks so much. Bye"

He put the phone down and ran over to Hermione, who by now had thrown her mobile across the room. It was the middle of the night, of course no- one would be picking up.

"Hermione, the ambulance is going to be here any minute"

Hermione was sweating and shivering, clutching onto Ron. She took a deep breath, had a drink of water off of her bedside table.

"Ron, I'm so sorry, I've been having pains for the past half an hour, I thought it was nothing, I didn't even see the blood" tears began to fall down her face.

"Look, don't worry, the baby's going to be fine, we're all going to be fine. This baby is a product of a Weasley and a Granger, we'll just get to the hospital, they'll try and stop the bleeding, see what's wrong, it's all going to be fine, okay?"

"Ron, we haven't even thought of a name yet. This is my fault!"

"This is not your fault, now stop panicking okay, the ambulance is on it's way, and they're going to sort what ever needs sorting, and then we can come back here tonight, I'll even buy some more chocolate ice-cream, and we can let the baby grow a bit more, and then soon enough we can put him or her in that basket that your mother brought, the one you've been going on about for weeks. We've got it all planned, remember?"

Hermione had slumped back against Ron's chest, and her breathing had become shallow.

"Hermione? HERMIONE! No, oh God, come on, look at me !"

Ron jumped as a loud banging came from downstairs. He placed Hermione's head down on the pillow, and rushed down as fast as he could, still in his underwear, and opened the front door.

"My wife, she's upstairs-"

A man and a women in brightly coloured coats entered with boxes of equipment, rushing up the stairs. The women gave him a pat on the arm and told him to try and stay calm. He left the door open, and ran up, staying as close to Hermione as he could whilst the paramedics tried to get her to talk. She was mumbling and had gone very pale. They gave her some oxygen, whilst Ron threw on the first clothes he could reach. They placed Hermione on a stretcher, and led her downstairs. Ron held her hand as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Her chest rose and fell, and Ron unsuccessfully tried to stop the tears as he kept her grasp tightly with his, the other placed on her stomach.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

Ron drank his third coffee within the past hour, and rubbed his eyes with his calloused hands.

"Ron! There you are, Harry rung us, what's going on?"

Mrs and Mr Granger were running towards him as he waited outside the delivery room.

"It's the baby, she started losing blood, we don't know why, I think she's gone into premature labour. They can't stop it, and - oh, doctor, what's happening?"

A doctor stepped out of the room, and into the hall. He nodded at Mr and Mrs Granger, and turned to Ron.

"There has been a placental abruption. The placenta has seperated itself from the uterine wall, and we've tried everything, but we've got no other choice. In order to save Hermione's and the baby's life, were hoping for an early delivery. We're prepping her for a cesarian section now"

He heard the muffled sobs of Mrs Granger, but Ron couldn't take the words in. He sat down on one of the plastic chairs that lined the corridors, and the doctor sat patted him on the shoulder.

"We are going to do everything we can for your wife and child Mr. Weasley", and then he was gone.

There was no way that Ron could let this news sink in. Mr Granger was talking to him, and yet he couldn't understand a word he was saying. He was going to have a child. _Today_.

If everything goes to plan.

_Oh be quiet Ronald_, he heard Hermione's voice in his head. _These doctors know what they're doing. I know what you're thinking, muggles, but you have to be strong, for our child. _

He smiled as he pictured Hermione's face in his head. He excused himself and made his way to the toilet. He took a deep breath and sent a patronus to his mother. She would make sure that everybody knew what was going on.

...

A few hours later, the same doctor came walking down the hall towards Ron. He looked tired, and unkempt, different from how he looked earlier on.

"What's happening, is she okay, the baby?"

"Your wife has lost a lot of blood Mr. Weasley, but she's stable for the moment and in good hands. The nurses are looking after her to the best of their abilities-"

"The baby?"

"We-"

"Oh, God, please tell me the baby's okay?"

"The whole procedure was very stressful for her"

"Her?"

The doctor nodded"Yes, her, and we had to get her out as soon as possible. On of her arms are broken, and an ankle may be fractured. She looks a good healthy weight for 34 weeks-"

"34 weeks and 3 days"

The doctor smiled.

"Congratulations".

He felt numb as the Grangers embraced him, crying from sadness and happiness. They still didn't know what was going to happen to Hermione. He left them to sit down for a while as a nurse led him down the corridor, through some double doors, another corridor and more doors, all the while Ron's heart was thumping louder than it ever had his life.

_I have a child_

_A daughter_

_Bloody hell_

The nurse scanned her card through the device near the door, and the doors opened. Ron looked around, and saw a dozen incubators, all holding tiny small babies.

_One of these could be mine _

"Right this way "

Ron followed the nurse to the end of the room, and they stopped in front of an incubator near the window. Ron could see the morning sun peeking from behind the clouds, and then his eyes met the most wonderful sight he had ever seen.

A baby, healthier than the ones he had seen as he entered the room, wired up to machines and drips, her chest rising and falling quickly, her fist clutching a blanket that lay next to her. Ron's breath caught, and the nurse smiled

He took the chair the nurse offered him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of this baby. His baby. He couldn't believe it. A tear strolled down his face and he pressed his hands against the plastic box. He watched as the baby's chest rose and fell at a fast pace, twitching slightly as she slept. She had gorgeous ginger hair, and Ron's smiled widened.

"Your first?"

He looked up and noticed a man across the room from him. He looked tired and pale, and Ron was sorry to see he was next to one of the most fragile babies in the room. Ron wiped his face, and nodded.

"Yeah"

"She got a name yet?" the man asked.

"No, not yet. We never came up with one"

"This little man here's called Alfie" the proud Dad looked at the child he was sitting vigal by.

"That's nice. Where's your wife? If you don't mind me asking"

"She's in recovery. She fell down the stairs and we rushed her to hospital as he had contractions. She was only 29 weeks. But Alfie seems to be pulling through. We can just sit here and pray now" he looked at his baby sadly.

Ron nodded and turned his attention back to his daughter. He looked up, and for the first time, noticed a painting that hung on the wall above his child's incubator. They were some of the most beautiful roses he had ever seen. Ron didn't know how long he sat there looking at his baby, but when the nurse came to get him it was almost dark again. She led him through more and more corridors once more.

"Your wife seems to be doing better . She's responding well to the donor blood that she's recieving, and things are looking a lot better"

"Hermione!" they opened a last door, and there was his wife. Her gorgeous bushy hair splayed over the pillow, wired up to so many machines. Ron rushed over and took her hand, kissing the back of her palm.

"Ron?" he heard a mumble.

"Yes, I'm here, the baby's fine Hermione, little girl , she looks just like you, got my hair, she's so gorgeous. Oh God, I thought I'd lost you both!"

Hermione smiled and tried to sit up, but the nurse firmly told her to stay where she was.

"Your going to be in here for a while I'm afraid Mrs. Weasley. You've had a cesarean section, and I strongly advise you to stay where you are, the stitches aren't going to heal themselves"

Ron instantly thought of the dittany Hermione keeps in her handbag at all times. If only he had that small vial now...

"Ron, the baby" she muttered, her eyes flickering open.

"She's fine, she's brilliant. She's the healthiest one in the room, I promise you"

Hermione smiled and her fingers intertwined with Ron's. Her parents entered the room, and there was more sobbing, and congratulating, and Mrs. Granger, just like Molly, would fuss and ask every five minutes if she needed anything.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

A few days later, everyone had arrived from the Burrow to see the new baby. They brought gifts and balloons, Teddy nearly producing magic in front of muggles due to his excitement, and finally Ron and Hermione had some peace. The colour in Hermione's face was slowly seeping back, and Ron was sitting at the bottom of her bed when their midwife came in. She coughed and Ron looked up from his magazine.

"Would you like us to bring Weasley junior in now Mr. Weasley"

"Now?" Hermione said "Are you sure she's well enough-"

"She's more than well enough. We've just taken her off of the breathing apperatus, and she's breathing on her own, so do you want us to bring her through or-"

"No. I'll come and get her" Ron said. Hermione grinned at him, and she sat patiently as Ron exited the room. Her heart beat wildly as the clock ticked. Apart from her heart beat, it was the only sound in the room and one could have heard a pin drop. Suddenly, she heard approaching footsteps. She leant back further into her pillow and couldn't help but grin.

_Tap Tap...Tap Tap...Tap Tap..._

A nurse entered the room, holding the door open as Ron pushed an incubator in. Hermione couldn't move even if she wanted to. She was frozen in shock. It was one thing feeling a baby inside of you for months, but actually seeing it, here , as a seperate being. There were no words to describe the amount of elation and happiness she was feeling. Her hands covered her mouth as Ron wheeled it to a stop beside her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she took in the glorious sight. Small locks of red hair, pink fingers and toes,tiny finger nails. Ron's lips.

"She has your hair, and your lips" she half laughed, tears streaming down her face. Ron nodded, sitting at the side of her. "I thought she was going to die Ron, I thought she was going to die" she sobbed as Ron held her tightly. "All the blood. I kept seeing it, on the way to the hospital. I could hear your voice, but I couldn't speak back! I just kept seeing it , in my head, all the blood, and all the guilt. I'm so sorry I should have told you about the pains"

"Hermione, you weren't to know, now look. Look!" he demanded. He pulled back from her and nodded towards the infant in front of them. "That's our baby. She's going to be fine, I promise. The doctors say she's broken her arm and fractured an ankle on the way out, but those will heal. Shes bloody gorgeous, look at her!"

Hermione stopped sobbing and now took in the tiny bandages around her child's arm and ankle. It could have been a lot worse, she reminded herself.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hold her?"

"I-" Ron looked around and saw a nurse standing outside the room. He beckoned her over and asked if it was possible.

"Do you think Hermione would be able to hold her?"

"Not at the moment dear, she needs a bit more rest, especially with those bones that need to heal" Hermione nodded and felt huge dissappointment. "But if you want to put your hands through?"

The nurse opened a hatch on the side of the incubator nearest to Hermione. A small hole, only big enough for a person's hand to fit through. Ron looked at Hermione. Ron pulled it closer, wheeling it nearer to Hermione so she didn't have to stretch as far, and Hermione reached out a hand. The baby's head was facing towards her, and she placed her fingers on her cheeks. So soft, so warm and delicate. Hermione's beamed as the baby moved her head, searching for the touch as she withdrew her fingers. Ron placed his hands on her chest, feeling that wicked fast heartbeat he had observed earlier. He stroked her hair, feeling the tiny fibers between his finger tips. Nobody said anything for a long time, they both just sat and drank in the sights of their first child.

"She doesn't have a name" Hermione whispered, her hand still held out, the baby grasping Hermione's finger.

Ron remembered the painting. He remembered the man who's child was not well, and the way the sun shone down on his little angel the first time he saw her.

"Rose" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Rose" Hermione whispered "I like it" she smiled.

"Welcome the the world Rose Weasley" Ron said, placing a kiss on his fingers and placing them on his little girls cheek.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

Sorry about all the fluff, it's actually impossible for a person to write a chapter like this and it not be fluffy. So what did you think ? Also, if you could check out my Ron/ Hermione story Listen to the Wind. Its about what would have happened if Ron died half way through the series if Jk would have had it that way, and how Hermione would have coped. A tad emotional, but so worth it !

GingPig X


	21. Understanding

Understanding

"Your vows Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, yes" Ron smiled, his hands still holding Hermione's in front of their friends and family, Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley in the front row sobbing. The sun was on the beach outside of Shell Cottage , and he looked over at Bill, and Bill nodded at him in reassurance. You got this!

"The thing is Hermione, there aren't even words to describe how I feel for you, so I'm going to read to you a page of my journal from the summer of 1994. I hope it helps you to understand" he smiled at her, and dropped her hands. Hermione smiled back encouragingly, and he began:

" Ron Weasley 3rd of August 1994..

I just cant seem to wrap my head around it Hermione. I'm too young for this! Bill sat me down a few months ago and explained all the ins and outs of the teenage years, but I never even dreamed that they would arrive so fast, knocking me over as I go. Because I'm sitting here, looking at you, and I swear I have to remind myself to breath. Were in a garden full of daisies, lillies and some of the most beautiful flowers you would ever imagine, and yet all of these pale in comparison to you. I laugh as you wobble on your broomstick, trying, and failing to get the quaffle from Ginny. You throw your head back and laugh, and I'm stunned at the beautiful sight before me. Never in all my years would I have imagined that I would be having these- these.. feelings. Feelings I can't even describe. All I know is that when I look at you, I feel like me. And that's sort of strange isn't it? But if your not here, niether am I, because you take a part of me with you. The part that wants the try hard and impress you, the part that wants to tell you how much I care, and that when we fight I know its all going to be alright by that tiny little smirk you have on your face after you think you've won. I'd never admit it to anyone, but the way you boss me around keeps me reassured, that everythings normal, because no matter what, you will always be in my life. Whether it be as a friend or anything else, I'm safe as long as you are. Harry doesn't arrive for another week thank God-"

Ron stopped and threw Harry an apologetic look. Harry grinned and nodded, dismissing it.

"- because it means I get you all to myself for a short while. I caught the way my brothers were looking at you the other day, I mean, I have noticed your a girl, those legs, that bum-"

The audience laughed as Ron beamed back at his soon to wife.

"- and those bloody eyes. I hope you never find out, but one look with those eyes, and I'll practically do anything. If you said, 'Ron, go and lick Filche's boots', and looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, I'd be licking them clean for a whole damn month. It's wierd. This time last year, you were Hermione. My mate. Sure, we had boundaries that you and Harry didn't have, such as hugging and such, but I put that down to me not being a huggable person. But now I know I suppose. And there's no going back."

Ron looked up at Hermione, and tucked the piece of old worn out paper into his pocket. He took her hands.

"Darling, I've been waiting for you, all my life. And yet you've already been here"

A collective of gasps and sighs echoed around the surrounding area, and Hermione reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Do you... Ronald Bilius Weasley take thee Hermione Granger -"

"I bloody well do!"

Mrs Weasley tutted and laughed as the crowds laughed once more.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger-"

"Yes!"

There were woops, cheers and claps as Hermione lunged forward and placed a passionate kiss on her husbands lips.

"If you could please raise your wands, and proceed to place the ring on the opposing persons right hand"

Ron coughed and both of them stood opposite each other, pointing their wands at the rings on the pillow being carried by George.

"Ron?" she whispered. He looked up. She leant forward and whispered in his ear:

"It's Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SA" she whispered. She pulled back and winked.

"Right you are Mrs. Weasley".

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

**Oh! Is that a review, catch it quick, before it flies away !**

GP xx

sorry if you got a notification saying i updated, i replaced the chapter as I noticed a few mistakes ! :) X


	22. Virtues

Virtues

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

The sun was setting on the Australian coast, sending the most glorious shades of orange, red and pink streaming into their hotel room, oozing around them, giving them a sense of peace and safety. The birds called outside, and Hermione sat up and looked a short distance away to where Ron was lying down. In a seperate bed. She wandered why Ron had dumped his stuff on the other bed and later gotten into it. Why didn't they just push the beds together? They had shared a bed at the Burrow a few times. It became natural, normal, and comforting for them both, so why have your own bed now? She leant on her hands and waited for his question.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" she smiled. He grinned and copied her movemet, leaning on his arms towards her, their faces two metres apart at the most.

"Very funny"

"Looks like you rubbing off on me"

He gulped "The thing is..." She could see the uncomfortablness in his gaze, the way he kept making eye contact and looking away again, how he was scratching the back of his neck, and grinning, licking his lips. "When you and - okay. Erm- well, what I mean to ask is- when you were going out with McLaggen-"

"We never 'went out', he took me to the party, tackled me, recieved a kick in a delicate area and then never spoke to me again. I hardly class that as a relationship"

"Oh" Ron looked at her. She could practically see the cogs whirring and turning in his head."Okay , well, when you and Viktor-"

"We were aquaintances for a year and a half. He kissed me at the Yule Ball, once outside the Library, once on school grounds and then we exchanged letters for six months. I was genuinley surprised to see him at the wedding last year, I never thought in a million years- well anyway. We danced, he kissed my hand, and I haven't heard from him since"

Ron's grin was threatening to crack his face in two. "Oh- so-"

She could see him debating over his next question, and then his lips parted.

"Oh...so...your still a virgin then?"

Hermione whipped her head around fast, meeting Ron's gaze from across the room once more. He didn't go red this time, but his face portrayed nothing but sheer curiosity and hope.

"Ron! When would I have had the time between Dumbledore's death and now to go gallivanting off with someone and take part in such... activities?"

"I don't know, I was never sure, I thought I'd ask you outright . That's what you told me, we'd be honest with each other, and here I am, telling you what I've been worrying about for the past two years"

Hermione tutted "Two years?"

"Hermione" Ron said with the air of someone with old age wisdom "Your a stunningly attractive women, you should hear some of the things Seamus and Dean said about you. I'm not the only one that would sweep you off your feet at the first chance I got you know! How do I know someone hadn't already come along and done it before me- it's not like we had the type of friendship where we could talk about this sort of stuff"

"Mainly because you were the 'stuff'" Hermione whispered.

"Oh"

"And I have yet to be swept off of my feet" she said, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Well, I could do something about that?"

"I'm waiting", she smirked.

He got up from his bed, he pjamer bottoms falling dangerously low, and in two strides was standing over her. She squeeled in delight as he threw the covers back, leant down and scooped her up into his arms, her arms circling his neck. He walked back over to his bed, dropped them both down and with Hermione still in his lap, pulled the covers over them, the both of them sat staring into each others eyes in wander.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" she asked into the darkening room.

"I don't trust myself"

"Trust yourself?" she asked, hanging on his every word.

"To be alone with you. In bed. And I mean fully alone, not Mum and Dad a few floors down, nor Harry and Ginny a few foot away, I mean just us, no interuptions, that ridiculously small nightgown threatening to drop any second" he looped his fingers through the strap, and pulled in back up to her shoulder where it had slipped from.

Hermione's eyes rested on his face as he watched the sunset once more. Raw emotion was still there, but it was healing. Like a pheonix being reborn, Ron needed his time to get rid of the old wounds, and make space for a new life, his new life with her, maybe. She circled his chest with her hands, and feeling his heart beat like a hammer drill underneath his precious skin, knew that it was affecting him too.

"And have you ever...?" Hermione trailed off suggestively.

"No"

Hermione's heart soared, and she couldn't hide the delight on her face.

"Pleased you has it?"

"Well of course it has. Lavenders been with far too many boys in my opinion, there's a new one in the dormitory every week, you could have caught anything, gotten her pregnant, regretted it later on for a number of reasons"

"There would have only been one reason to regret an act like that"

"Oh? Care to tell me what it is?"

Ron blushed a firey red and looked away. Her legs were across his lap, and she could feel the ache in her body for sleep, but her mind was telling her differently. Her mind was telling her to touch, kiss and caress. Her body was telling her to shut down, sleep and dream. What was that saying... mind over matter? Did this apply here?

She lowered her hands and felt downwards...down...down...until her hand rested upon his stomach. His bare stomach. She circled his belly button, using her sense of touch only as the blankets covered them, and then felt across her palm a sprinkling of hairs, a few centimetres below. She remembered catching a glipse of those few summers ago, during one of the many times they had taken to the tree near the lake. How he had stretched out like a cat on the grass, and revealed them to her for the very first time. He had no idea she had seen them of course, but now she wouldn't have to remember anymore, she could just look. When ever she wanted.

So that's what she did.

She threw the blankets back and Ron watched her curiously. She trailed her fingers along his abdomen, making Ron chuckle nervously for a moment, then back up past his chest, and along his jaw line. All her senses were filled with Ron, with love for him, his smell, his hair, his touch, his voice, everything. It was all too much.

"Ron?"

"Ye-" he coughed "Uh-huh?"

"Kiss me?"

Ron didn't need telling twice. He turned over and kissed her with all the energy he had, hovering above her and gliding his hands up and down her waist, feeling, touching and engrossed in everything Hermione. Everything eachother.

"Make me a promise?" Ron asked, inbetween kisses.

"Yes" she replied without thinking.

"Save your virtues for someone that deserves them"

"Okay" she whispered kissing him back with passion. Their noses were bumping, their teeth clashing, neither of them wanting to push the other too far. Ron's hand glided up and down her waist once more before settling on her chest. Hermione brought her leg up, pushing his bottom, so he was closer, she could feel more, taste more, touch more. Hermione's hands, now preoccupied with Ron's hair, came to a stop on his chest, and they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily. Their eyes made contact, and both of them knew how easy it would have been, to carry on and never stop. Ron smiled, kissing her forehead and leaning down to place his head on her chest, feeling the beating of her heart beneath his ears.

"Ron?"

"You deserved them years ago... you just didn't know it"

They fell asleep, their hands and legs entwined, the sun finally setting. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new day containing a promise.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

**Hmmm.. I don't know about this one. I could have easily made it into an M, but I find it so hard to write, believe me I've tried. Anyway, if you like the M rated stuff, go to JesRod82's profile, her stuff is amazing, especially 'Look at Me' blew me away, and don't forget to give her a review !**

**Coming up...**

**"Well, Ron and I are going two weeks tomorrow. I would have asked you to come Harry -"**

**"Oh no, I'm good here" he said knowingly as Ron shot him a look. "Besides, you two need a holiday, some time away"**

**"Oh" Hermione asked "And you don't?"**

**"I've got Ginny. That's a holiday all year round"**

...

**_Reviews_ ?**

GP X


	23. Where do you want to be?

**W**here do you want to be?

They lay on the grass as the sun beamed down. Wounds were still sore, hearts were still breaking and emotions were still running high. Hermione picked some daisies and started to make a daisy chain as Ron watched her with interest. Harry tutted at Ron's behaviour and he grinned in reply. The difference was, before the battle, if this was just a normal day at Hogwarts, Ron would have been embarrassed, mortified at been caught staring at Hermione. But now...

"So, what's the plan for today" Harry said.

"There isn't one"

It felt great to say that, thought Ron. No plans, no Horcruxes, no Voldemort, no more death. Nothing. Just a future.

"Hermione wants to start planning for Australia" Ron said

"Oh, when do you leave Hermione?"

"Well, Ron and I are going two weeks tomorrow. I would have asked you to come Harry -"

"Oh no, I'm good here" he said knowingly as Ron shot him a look. "Besides, you two need a holiday, some time away"

"Oh" Hermione asked "And you don't?"

"I've got Ginny. That's a holiday all year round"

Hermione chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's wierd, isn't it? Knowing we've actually got a future to look forward to. We can do what ever we want now. How crazy is that?" Ron said.

"It should have been like that all along" Harry said glumly. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, say we've got this future" Hermione began "Where do you want to be in ten years?"

Ron was on his stomach on the grass, leaning on his elbows, his head in his hands, and with the most gorgeous smile Hermione had ever seen, replied,

"Married to you"

Hermione stopped her daisy chain and looked him in the eyes. It seemed he was not joking.

"Oh" she said, trying to hold her excitement in, for at the moment she felt like running, jumping, dancing, letting all this amazing feeling out. But she sat there and resumed her daisy chain "I suppose that's a plausible idea". Her face was redder than Ron's hair.

"Was that a proposal Ron? Cause if it was, it wasn't a very good one" Harry said sitting next to them, breaking them out of their reverie.

"Oh bugger off Harry. Of course it wasn't" Ron said "We've got plenty of time for that" he murmured to himself, but Hermione caught it.

"Right, well, I'd love to stay and chat, but to be honest this is making me slightly uncomfortable, so I'll see you in a bit" Harry said, walking away and towards the castle. Ron laughed and rolled on his back. Hermione crawled over to him, placing her daisy chain crown onto Ron's head, humming Weasley is our King as she did so.

"So, Australia? You nervous?" Ron asked.

"Nope. You?"

"If you're with me? Never"

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

I know this one was quite short but I intended it to be. It was just a little snippet and I hope you liked it. Cant believe I've only got a few chapters left *sob*

GP X


	24. Xanthous

**Thanks for all of your amazing reviews, you're all stars ! **

**X**anthous 

"I cant ruddy believe Malfoy, I'm going to kill him, did you hear what he said about my family Hermione? I swear to God, when Harry get's back were getting that Marauders Map and finding the treacherous bleeder, and give him a taste of his own medicine. Did you hear the bit when..."

Hermione took her coat off and hung it on the back of the seat at the table in the far corner of the common room. It was buzzing with gossip, mostly wandering what Harry and George's punishment was going to be after their very public fight with Malfoy. Not that he didn't deserve it, thought Hermione. Apparently Malfoy had a few words to say about Ron's mother. Not a good thing to do if you want to keep your life. Hermione knew she should be feeling terrible about what had happened, but she couldn't keep her eyes off Ron, who was standing on the rug near the fire, telling everyone in the vicinity what he was going to do when he saw Malfoy next. The rain was still pouring, and droplets were dripping off him onto the rug. She watched as he shook his arms in the air, and people around in cheered and encouraged him, agreeing and making Ron seemingly more angry by the minute.

"Ron, you need to calm down. Nothing you can do or say is going to undo what's happened. Yes he's a little sod-" Ron raised his eyebrows"-but you don't want to end up in the same state as Harry and the twins. There's going to be some sort of punishment, and we don't need more people ending up with the same fate"

"Hermione that little fucker-"

"I know Ron! I know what he's capable of, I know what he's done, just come and sit down for a minute please, your going to give yourself a stroke"

"Yeah go on Ron, when Hermione calls, you go runnin' right?" grinned Seamus. A few third years sitting on the sofa snickered. Ron blushed, glared at them and they instantly hushed, Seamus snickered.

"Now, stop thinking it's going to be that bad, they could just have detention-"

"Hermione it's Umbridge"

"Right, well, just stay positive, okay?"

Ron grumbled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking round urgently whenever someone came through the portrait hole.

"Can't believe what he said about my hair" Ron grumbled looking thoroughly depressed. Hermione's head snapped round from where she was watching a few suspicious looking first years opposite them.

"What? What on earth has he said about your hair?" she asked, feeling her temperature boil.

He blushed furiously under her gaze "Well...you know...the same old. Carrot top, copper nob, ginger ninja, i've heard it all now to be honest" he looked at the floor and back up to Hermione. She seemed to be debating on something "I mean, not that I care ! He's a spoilt twat, there are worse things than being ginger, right ?"

"I love you hair"

"I- what?"

Hermione went very red and grinned "Well, it shows how clever Malfoy is. He can't even come up with any good insults. Ginger? Its fairly obvious to everyone that your ginger, its like your trademark isnt it? Firey by hair, firey by nature. Did you know in Victorian England having Xanthous hair was quite lucky- what!"

"Only you Hermione, only you" he patted her hand, and blushed, looking away. "And what the bloody hell does Xanthrus mean?"

"Xanthous? It means to be yellow or red haired"

"How did you learn that? I doubt Snape asked us to look that one up for homework"

Hermione gulped. Of course she wasn't going to tell him she looked it up in a dictionary when they first met. That she was dying to know more about him, everything if she could. No that would not do, she thought.

"Oh, well, I came across it reading, and -"

"Of course you did. Come on then, do you have a special word for 'Malfoy's going to get his arse kicked' ?"

"Ron" she warned him.

"What Hermione, what if it was your family he was saying that about!"

"Ron. Look at me. The people who think bad of your family are the ones who are jealous, they want what you have can't you see that? If someone dares pick a fight, you have a whole army to back you up! I would have loved a brother or sister, you don't know how lucky you are, Malfoy is a complete wart, he's not worth wasting your time. Now, unless you want to go the same way as Harry , Fred and George, I suggest you stop bragging about how hard your going to hit him and think of another way to solve this. Were still focusing on the DA remember?"

"Right. Wart. DA" he nodded along with her.

She dropped her tone "Don't tell anyone, but I'm quite proud of how you handled the situation Ronald. Seems the emotional range has upped itself to a tablespoon" she smirked, now watching the first years again. "And remind me not to get on the bad side of your brothers, who would I have to stick up for me then?" she chuckled

"You would have me, you will always have me" Ron scratched the back of his neck, feeling rather hot.

"That's your family, don't be so daft"

"Well, I don't think it would ever come to that Hermione"

"It might"

"Give me an example, name on circumstance in which I would ever even have to consider chosing my family over you. What could you do that was _that_ bad?"

"I dont know, snogged one of your brothers?" Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what she had just said. Her face burned red and she quickly half shouted "Not that I would ever do that, I mean none of them are my type for a start" Oh God, she thought, watching his face. He seemed to be half way between shock and amusement. "I mean, Percy's got Penelope, Fred and George have got the girls from the Quidditch team and the rest are far too old for-"

"There's always Ginny"

He looked at her before they burst out laughing. The rest of the team looked over at them in tears in the corner, sharing their private joke, and then went back to chatting, all of them wearing identical smirks.

"No that she isn't a lovely girl, but she is _not_ my type"

"You sure?" Ron teased.

"Very"

"Well, I think I proved my point anyway. I dont think there will ever be a time when I have to chose between you and my family Hermione. For starters my mother would kill me, and you're practically it anyway, so there'd be no chosing to do"he blushed and looked towards the fire

"Well" she replied, slightly smiling "That's nice to know"

There was a comotion as Harry and Ron's brothers made it through the portrait hole, looking more miserable than Snape in the shampoo isle. Ron unzipped his coat and threw it onto the floor next to Hermione. She tutted. Ron walked over and began ranting just as he had before they had talked. She picked up his coat and hung it over hers on the back on her chair. Something went through her as she watched Ron shout passionatelyabout the Slytherins and their antics, and motion to others about the match. She felt herself smiling as she watched him, and caught someones eye. Seamus was sitting in the comfy chair by the fire, and he raised his eyebrows at her. Dean and Ginny were either side of him on the arms, all three of them looking at her grinning. She blushed furiously and went to find out what punishment Umbridge had in store for the boys.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

GP X


	25. Yule Ball

**Y**ule Ball

When I look back now at that night in December, I have to supress a chuckle. How silly and immature we were over something so small. Ron was always in love with me, as I with him, and I think if either of us would have looked hard enough, we would have found our answer earlier. As Ron and I sit here in our old age on our porch at the Burrow,watching the sun set and the birds settle in their nests for the night I remember the conversation that was a turning point in our friendship...

...

Tap Tap Tap.

"Ronald"

Tap Tap Tap.

"Ronald"

Tap Tap Tap.

"Ronald"

"Who is it?" she heard Dean ask.

"Umm...its Hermione. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure"

She cracked open the door, carrying her wand to light her way, and saw that all the boys were sitting up in their beds, obviously finishing their conversation due to her presence. Harry looked apprehensive and worried as he looked between them, and the other boys held their breath as they waited for the first to talk.

"Everything alright Hermione?" Seamus asked. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around herself as she noticed him look her up and down. Her feet felt cold against the wooden floor, the cold December air chilling them all to the bone. She tried to make eye contact with Ron, but found he was picking at a bit of loose thread on his blanket, refusing to meet her eyes.

"No, it's not actually. I was hoping to speak with Ron".

This caught his attention. She finally made eye contact with him, and she saw his cheeks deepen in colour. He nodded and she stood by the door and waited for him. He got something from his drawer, and followed her down the stairs. She shivered as they made it to the common room, sitting down on the sofa in front of the fire. Luckily it was still going strong. Ron sat down on the chair near the fire, looking at her with expectation, and a little annoyance. He pulled out a pair of socks from his pocket and placed them on his feet. He then reached for his wand and summoned some from Hermione's dorm, he noticed she was feeling a little chilly. She thanked him and then began.

"So...I don't want to be in your presence for the next couple of weeks and it be as awkward as hell. After last night, you haven't spoken a word to me, and I really don't know what you want me to do-"

Ron gulped. _You really dont want to ask that question._

_Oh shut up Ron, it's Hermione for God's sake, this isn't happening !_

"- and after our fight last year, I never want things to get that bad, okay, so..." she took a deep breathe "Why are you so mad at me?"

Ron spluttered "I'm not mad at you Hermione, I'm mad a Viktor pissing Krum. I saw you two you know, after the ball, snogging up a corner-"

"Excuse me, but you're mistaken. We shared one kiss, we absolutley were _not_ up any corners!"

"Well... he's Harry's competition! You're decreasing his chances of winning!"

"What! How am I exactly?"

"The more time Krum spends with you, the less time we get with you, the less time you get to help Harry on figuring out what's coming next on this bloody rollercoaster ride of a tournament"

"That's not true! Who I spend my time with has never interfered with my friends before, so why should it now?"

"Because you've never spent it with anyone but us"

"Is that what this is about? You think you're losing me?"

"That's not it at all! You can go off with who ever you like !"

"Well I'll ask Viktor to meet me at breakfast-"

"Apart from him!"

"Ron you do not dictate to me who I can and cannot see. You are not my father, nor my older brother! You should be glad my hands are numb from the cold or I would slap you right now!"

"Hermione, he's 17, you do know what that means" he scoffed.

Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Do enlighten me"

"He's an adult, your still under the age limit, and you know what boys his age are like!"

"Go on" Ron almost saw steam pouring out of her ears as she waited.

"Well, he wants something I won't be allowing you to give" he scoffed.

Hermione didn't know whether to be angry or touched. They were both standing by this point, having only sat on the sofa for 5 seconds. She felt herself blush and she knew what topic they were approaching now.

"How dare you even-" she spluttered "Viktor treats me with respect, carries my bags, he knows I'm a _girl_"

"I knew you were a girl I just wasn't willing to admit it okay?" he shouted back.

Silence ran through the common room.

"What does that mean?" she said, frustrated, almost stamping her foot. Despite the freezing cold temperatures, both were red faced and sweating buckets.

Holy shit.

Ron licked his lips and his eyes darted towards the stairs. He wandered if he could make a run for it.

"All I mean is...all I mean is...you're our Hermione, you know, and I don't want to accept the fact that you're growing up and ...one day we won't be the trio anymore. We'll just be us, living seperate lives, having careers and jobs and all that stuff. I just didn't think it would happen so soon"

_Good one, that was convincing, right?_

"Oh Ron" she stepped forward and they shared an awkward hug, Ron trying very hard to think about something else. "You don't need to worry about that. Viktor is nice, and he's a complete gentleman and all, but I don't see myself marrying him or anything. I don't even know if I _want_ to get married" she watched his expression, and knew that he wanted to say something more, but she knew that he wouldn't. She looked at the clock and noticed it was close to two in the morning.

"Well...that's - yeah" he looked down at the floor, feeling relieved and dissapointed. She didn't even know if she wanted to get married. He felt torn as he looked at her, his Hermione, and felt a strong protection over her. Brotherly love he told himself.

"We should go to bed, we need our sleep" she said, now sitting back down and looking into the fire.

"Right...bed" he supressed a yawn.

Hermione got up whilst Ron stayed seated on the chair. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, and turned back towards him.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Hermione"

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

Did you like it? I had to do a Yule Ball chapter, what would a Ron and Hermione fic be without one, and theres a big bang theory referance at the start. cookie for anyone who got it "tap tap tap Penny...tap tap tap Ronald" xD

I wanna give you a teaser for the next chapter, but it being my last I'd rather keep it a surprise, but don't worry it's already written and its good !

**Review please :D**


	26. Zirconium

**Z**irconium

xoxoxoxo

"Ron, remind me again why we're here?"

The wind gusshed around them under a tree outside of Malfoy Manor. Ron reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, nervously watching Hermione as she looked with loathing at the house in front of them. Her hair kept blowing in her face, and she kept swatting it back. He smiled, caught up in looking at her, until Hermione crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Well. 3 years ago today, we were in there fighting for our lives"

Hermione did not react surprised to this news, only worry crossed her face. If truth be told, she would rather forget that day. The only positive thing to come out of it was how she had woken up afterwards to find Ron bandaging her arm, kissing the place on her arm where the dark magic beneath was now concealed. He had wept her name until she was pulled from her unconscious state, barely able to stand, but fully able to embrace Ron, her energy going into that one hug that said everything. I'm glad you're still here...there are things we need to discuss...I can't believe I nearly lost you. But as she watched Ron with a curious expression, she smiled fondly. Not only had that day nearly brough them closer to death, it had brough them closer together. He had never left her side after that, and it only showed them how much they had to lose. She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"I heard you ...screaming. I think the possibility of me dying from a broke heart was more likely than death by curse"

"Ron, you can't keep going over-"

"No. I'm not, just stating to you that I came close to losing you that day. And as soon as we were back in Shell Cottage, I knew for sure that I couldn't live without you".

He took a deep breath

"A muggle philosopher called Aristotle said that we have to look around us to see the truth... and boy am I seeing it"

Hermione's eyes flicked up towards Ron's, widening in surprise.

"Oh Ronald" she grinned fondly.

"With my eyes, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. Those gorgeous eyes I can look into forever, never did I think that one day they'd be looking back. That perky little nose, you have no idea how good it feels to have that nose brushing up against mine as I kiss you. That little freckle behind your left ear that I love, because I never noticed it before we got together, and I like to think it represents that I'm finding new things out about you everyday, and the turning point in our relationship. But I also know that I know a lot more than others. That you squirm whenever our feet brush in bed, because you hate anything touching your feet. That mole next your right hipbone that I think is adorable but you hate"

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes, grinning.

"You're smell I'm completely consumed by you. I know when you're in the room just by that waft of perfume, or just the smell of your hair. The first time we - " Ron blushed" - spent the night together, when you fell asleep I stayed up all night, with my head next to yours, just taking in that wonderful aroma. When ever I smell amortentia, I smell your shampoo, your perfume, everything you. I was at work the once, and the guys had brought in an illegal amortentia, a person brewing without a license, and I followed the man all the way up to the 68th floor trying to follow that smell. Then I realised that it was in the couldron in front of me" he grinned sheepishly.

Hermione giggled "You didnt". He nodded.

"I thought you were there, I was convinced of it even...

"Touch. Bloody buggering hell where do I even start. When we first got together holding your hand was as good as holding the Holy Grail, I couldn't believe your hands were actually linked with mine. The touch of your soft skin, your wild hair, your fantastic bum" Hermione snorted. "The contact with you, out first time, all of our first times for everything, were amazing. And I wanna have last times Hermione..."

"Your laugh. Gets me everytime. Your voice, especially when you go off into one of your little day dreams and start explaining something to me that I don't understand, and by the time you're done, I still don't understand, because I was too busy listening to listen. That doesn't make sense does it ?"

"It makes perfect sense", she said, stepping towards him under the tree, the light shining off the windows of Malfoy Manor. The clouds had disappeared, and the wind had settled down.

"Taste" Ron looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and shook her head. "Well...I wander where I should start with this one?" he said sarcastically. Before she knew what was happening he had bent his head down and pulled her into a jaw dropping earth shattering kiss. Their lips pressed firmly against each other, like they were willing to never let go. And in this case, they probably weren't. His arms snaked down around her waist and they broke apart, grinning like teenagers.

"Well...it seems Aristotle is right Hermione, because what's standing here, in front of me, is the truth"

She smiled "You read my philosophy books didn't you?"

"Actually, I picked up the first book, flicked through and what do you know, the perfect quote" he beamed at her. He kissed her nose and pulled away from her, letting go of her hands. Her arms dropped to her sides as Ron busied in his pockets. He tapped himself down before looking immensely relieved that he found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.

"So...Hermione. The truth is, your here. Your my everything. But I want more. I'm sick of being known as Hermione Granger's boyfriend..."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, but then smiled when she heard his next words.

"...I want to be known as Hermione Granger's husband. Will you marry me?" he opened the small blue velvet box in front of him and revealed to her the silver zirconium engagement ring. She gasped, her hands still over her mouth, as Ron looked up at her. She froze as she felt tears run down her cheeks, overwhelmed by the man in front of her.

"Hermione...?" Ron's face flickered with worry.

"Yes" she whispered, knowing this would have been her answer all along.

He ran forward and embraced her, pulling her off the ground, much like that of their first kiss. She laughed and cried as he kissed her again, then placing her down, she handed her right hand to him as he placed the ring on its rightful place.

"You're really mine"

"Yes" she whispered against his cheek

"Forever"

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

I hope you liked it.

Done. Feeling a sort of loss really, I've loved this story and the regular reviewers that have gave awesome reviews. I really hope you like this last chapter, and I'd _love_ a review, I'd love to go out with a bang, so if you're about to read this, or about to favourite it or alert me as an author, please please please write me a **REVIEW**of this chapter, or even the whole fic as an overall. What did you like best? Check out my other stories and make sure you stay tuned. I don't have any ideas at the moment, but I'm sure I will soon. Any requests for any perticular fics I'm sure I could write one :)

Thanks

**GP X**


End file.
